3 Les Peuples de l'Aube
by Nerhoear
Summary: Un homme cherchait la destruction, un homme cherchait la vengeance, un homme cherchait son passé. Et le monde en sera changé à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un**

**Le début de la fin**

_Il a été banni des cieux_

_Celui qui jadis les dominait_

_Son œil autrefois perçant_

_Aujourd'hui avide_

_Ses mains autrefois puissantes_

_Aujourd'hui couvertes de sang_

_Chaque pièce avance._

_Les peuples de l'Aube seront éveillés_

_La colère venue du sol se déchaînera_

_La Terre sera unie_

_Le frère tuera le frère_

_Alors les cieux s'ouvriront_

_Il reviendra_

- Il y a une brèche dans la muraille ! Il y a une brèche ! On se replie au Manoir d'Elrond !

Les cieux s'étaient embrasés. Fondcombe était en flammes. En à peine deux heures, l'armée des Elfes Rouges avait pénétré son enceinte. Les rangs des elfes d'Elrond avaient été décimés. La population fuait en désordre, et les restes des forces armées se replia au sein de la Demeure d'Elrond.

Tandis que les civils se réfugiaient au sous-sol, trois elfes parmi les officiers restèrent pour défendre l'entrée, laquelle tremblait sous les coups de bélier des attaquants. A leur tête, une elfe banda son arc. Un bandeau noir coiffait ses cheveux blonds. A ses côtés, deux elfes semblables comme deux gouttes d'eaux, les cheveux bruns et raides, les yeux bleus. L'un d'entre eux recula, sous le coup de la peur.

- Loaven, dit-il.

- Elladan ? répondit-elle sans se retourner, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui tremblait de plus en plus.

- Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, dit-il.

- Nous devons protéger cette cité, jusque dans la mort, dit l'autre elfe. C'est le serment des Ombretueurs.

Soudain, en silence, une main empoigna Elladan. Celui-ci sentit un contact froid et métallique contre sa gorge. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il y eut un bruit mat. Elrohir et Loaven se retournèrent. Face à eux se tenait un elfe de haute stature, très maigre, vêtu d'une armure entièrement noire, le visage couvert d'un masque blanc. Sur la joue droite était peinte une larme rouge. Elladan gisait à ses pieds, la gorge tranchée.

- Non ! Hurla Loaven.

Elle voulut se précipiter vers le corps de son amour, mais Elrohir la retint.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Cria-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme sortit une lame grisâtre tintée de sang. Un rubis scintillait au bas de son pommeau. Elrohir dégaina une épée et une dague, tandis que Loaven visa l'elfe en noir de son arc.

Après un court moment de flottement, le guerrier se précipita sur Elrohir, évitant de peu la flèche qui lui était destinée. Il parvint sans peine à bloquer les coups de son opposant. L'elfe tenta alors de frapper de sa dague dans le flanc droit de son ennemi, mais celui-ci détourna le coup, puis, récupérant l'arme, frappa dans la jambe d'Elrohir.

Loaven décocha une autre flèche. Elle toucha le bras gauche du guerrier noir qui laissa tomber la dague. A cet instant, une partie de la porte vola en éclats, et quelques elfes rouges vêtus de leurs lourdes armures pénétrèrent en trombe dans la salle. Se relevant, Elrohir attrapa Loaven par l'épaule et battit en retraire.

Ils rejoignirent les derniers soldats de Fondcombe, qui s'était réfugiés dans ce qui était autrefois le Conseil d'Elrond. La prestigieuse cité des elfes de la Forêt Noire était en flammes. Des cadavres par milliers jonchaient le sol, et les elfes rouges encerclaient la Demeure. Le ciel était d'un rouge de sang. Une fine pluie coulait des nuages. Déjà, on entendait les elfes d'Arin approcher à vive allure. Une quinzaine de guerriers se préparaient à les affronter une dernière fois. Loaven empoigna son arc, mais Elrohir la retint à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas en mourant aujourd'hui que tu le vengeras. Tu dois fuir, rejoindre le royaume de la Lorien. Elrond et ses suivants s'y sont déjà réfugiés.

- Jamais ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le fils d'Elrond la repoussa et s'adressa à un homme du Gondor :

- Emmenez-là avec vous.

- Oui, seigneur Elrohir, répondit-il.

Il entraîna Loaven à travers les jardins, suivi d'une cohorte d'hommes et d'elfes. Une explosion retentit. Les elfes rouges étaient arrivés sur la terrasse du Conseil.

- ELROHIR ! Hurla Loaven.

Celui-ci se débarrassa d'un mort-vivant qui s'accrochait à lui puis rejoignit en courant l'elfe blonde. Derrière lui, les flammes dévorèrent le toit de la Demeure d'Elrond. La vingtaine d'hommes et d'elfes qui composaient les derniers survivants parvinrent à s'enfuir dans la forêt.

Les elfes rouges crièrent leur victoire. L'homme en armure noir apparut dans la place centrale, et tous s'inclinèrent. Un elfe ôta son casque, dévoilant une longue chevelure noire coiffée en un catogan. Il avança lentement et dit :

- Monseigneur Eljin, la totalité de la ville est tombée.

Eljin hocha la tête. L'elfe au catogan ajouta :

- Que fait-on des survivants ?

- Amenez-les moi, répondit simplement le seigneur Eljin en dégainant sa lame.

Quelques soldats ricanèrent puis on amena trois hommes et une femme face au seigneur noir. D'un coup rageur, il frappa la femme ainsi qu'un homme, qui s'effondrèrent tous deux, une large blessure au crâne. Il demanda alors d'une voix calme, presque nonchalante :

- Où est Gandalf le Blanc ?

Aucun des deux hommes ne réagit. Ils gardèrent les yeux rivés sur le sol. L'un d'eux tremblait. Eljin s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa lame contre sa gorge.

- Je répète… Où est le magicien blanc ?

L'elfe leva le visage et cracha sur le seigneur noir. Presque aussitôt, la lame grise transperça son cou, libérant un flot de sang. Eljin le repoussa d'un coup de pied, puis se tourna vers le dernier.

Il essuya la trace sur son épaule, puis, prenant levant sa lame au-dessus de sa tête, murmura au quatrième elfe, un jeune soldat aux cheveux auburn :

- Et toi ? Quel destin vas-tu choisir ?

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux du jeune elfe, qui psalmodia à voix basse :

_Qui regardera un navire brisé sur les noirs rochers_

_Sous les cieux ruinés, un soleil estompé clignotant_

_Sur des os luisants dans le dernier matin ?_

_Qui verra le dernier soir ?_

Un elfe rouge s'approcha dans son dos. Il leva haut sa hache et l'abattit violemment. L'elfe auburn tomba face contre terre, sans même un cri. Eljin regarda autour de lui. Outre ses elfes rouges, il n'y avait plus la moindre vie dans la cité sacrée des elfes.

Deux soldats tracèrent un cercle dans la terre, au centre duquel le seigneur noir s'agenouilla. Il ferma lentement les paupières. De nouveau, il sentit s'insinuer en lui la volonté de son maître, il sentit chaque partie de son corps s'animer telle une marionnette. Son corps possédé se releva, puis entama une étrange danse. Des lueurs vertes illuminèrent les cadavres des elfes, qui se relevèrent. Leurs peaux étaient devenues étrangement pâles, presque aussi blanche que la neige, et leurs pupilles avaient disparues.

Le cercle s'enflamma, et une aveuglante lumière envahit son centre. La colonne de lumière se divisa en multiples lueurs qui se dispersèrent dans la ville et ravagèrent les constructions encore intactes. Alors Eljin reprit le contrôle de ses mouvements, et s'effondra contre le sol, épuisé.

Pendant, ce temps, à plus de dix kilomètres à l'est, le petit groupe des survivants arrivait au pied des Monts Brumeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

**L'Emeraude Sylvestre**

Il fallut plus d'une semaine à la vingtaine de survivants pour traverser les hautes montagnes. Ils parvinrent finalement, épuisés, accablés par la peine, aux abords de l'ancienne et mythique forêt de la Lorien. Le soleil était proche du zénith, et bien que l'on fût à la mi-mai, l'herbe était couverte de neige.

Les hauteurs de la Lorien étaient devenus une terre sûre pour tous les réfugiés de la Terre du Milieu depuis la chute de Fondcombe. Les lieux encore assez éloignés ou assez forts pour résister aux forces de l'Oeil Rouge étaient de plus en plus rares.

Du haut d'un belvédère, un jeune humain regardait les derniers rescapés de Fondcombe pénétrer dans le domaine de Celeborn. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun très clair, presque blonds, qui lui arrivaient à la nuque. Une barbe naissante recouvrait son menton et il était vêtu d'une armure de cuir typique des capitaines du Gondor. Il ne se rappelait plus de son nom de famille, ne l'ayant jamais utilisé, mais savait que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, c'était celui de sa mère et non de son père, comme le voulait la tradition gondorienne. De toute sa vie, on ne l'avait jamais connu que sous le nom d'Innar.

Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et se précipita à la rencontre du petit groupe. Il reconnut parmi eux le capitaine Zassa. Celui-ci le vit également, mais mit un certain temps à le reconnaître. Il le trouvait très différent du simple soldat qui avait quitté Fondcombe après le dernier Conseil. Son nouveau titre de capitaine et ses récents combats semblaient l'avoir fait mûrir de plusieurs années en seulement deux semaines. Ses traits étaient plus creusés, son regard sur le qui-vive, et quelque chose dans sa mise ou dans son allure lui conférait un charisme indiscutable. Zassa s'inclina puis lui serra la main.

- Le seigneur Celeborn vous recevra dès ce soir. Je vais vous emmener aux dortoirs.

Du fait de l'importante augmentation de la population, on avait aménagé des bâtiments spéciaux pour les réfugiés. Ils étaient situés quelque peu au-dessus du niveau du sol, À l'ombre d'un gros arbre au feuillage très épais. Le fleuve Anduin s'écoulait non loin. Le groupe pénétra dans les dortoirs et quelques elfes vinrent leur offrir des morceaux de pain elfique.

Innar les regardait de loin. Il avait vu ce genre de scènes des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il avait fui les derniers vestiges du Gondor, peu après sa nomination. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour… Le jour où un petit homme trapu et rougeaud, l'Intendant provisoire, était venu à lui. Cela s'était passé dans un minuscule village ou les restes de l'armée du Gondor s'étaient réfugiés.

- Jeune homme… Sachez que je suis désolé pour la perte du capitaine Lurian Denasio. C'est à la fois une perte pour notre armée, et pour nous… Il comptait parmi mes amis les plus chers, oh, je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec lui, notamment pour cette attaque téméraire, mais… Enfin, je… Voyez-vous, selon la tradition du Conseil des Capitaines, lorsqu'un capitaine du Gondor meurt, démissionne, ou disparaît pour une certaine durée, nous devons le remplacer, comprenez-vous…

Innar hocha la tête et dit à voix basse :

- Je sais.

- Or, nous devons également tenir compte des dernières volontés de feu votre capitaine. Et…

- Ses dernières volontés ?

- Oui, Lurian m'avait remis un pli peu avant la mission d'escorte de dame Lenalia, et… Son souhait en tant que capitaine était que vous preniez la succession de son poste, en cas de mort violente.

Le jeune lancier garda le silence. Après réflexion, il demanda :

- Attendez… Il a formulé cette volonté avant la mission d'escorte ?

- En effet…

- Mais c'est… c'est impossible. Ni lui ni moi ne nous connaissions avant cette mission…

- Il faut croire que vous vous trompiez sur ce point.

Le petit homme lui tendit la missive qui contenait le testament du défunt capitaine. Le jeune Innar la regarda attentivement. Elle était datée d'une semaine avant leur rencontre, dans ce col dans les terres de Rhûn.

Cela ne remontait qu'à un mois, maintenant, mais pour Innar, c'est comme si tout s'était passé dans une autre vie. Un monde calme, uni, pacifique… Un monde sans Arin le Sanglant. L'avancée irrésistible de ses forces, ainsi que la cruauté dont ses généraux et lui-même faisaient preuve avait anéanti toute résistance dans le sud de la Terre du Milieu, et le moral était bien bas dans ce qu'il restait des peuples libres des terres du nord. Tout le monde attendait avec terreur, que les armées maudites viennent les happer.

Le capitaine serra les poings. La pensée que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre celui qu'on considérait comme un véritable dieu (et qui d'après Gandalf en était bel et bien un) le mettait hors de lui. Il revoyait encore les décombres de la Cité Blanche, anéantie presque d'un simple claquement de doigts, et sa colère s'amplifia encore. Puis il vit les visages pâles, frigides, de ses anciens compagnons, passés par les armes puis ressuscités par une abominable magie. Et il se remémora enfin ce monstre au masque blanc, vêtu de noir, connu sous le surnom d'Eljin le Noir. Ses entrailles le firent souffrir à la seule pensée que quelques jours plutôt, il avait connu, et s'était lié d'amitié avec cet… il répugnait à l'appeler homme, ou elfe, ou quoi qu'il fut par le passé.

Loaven s'était assise contre un arbre, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient rougis, humides. Elrohir s'accroupit à ses côtés et la regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et de peur. Elle était resté assise depuis son arrivée et les larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'au coucher du soleil. Le capitaine Innar revint à leurs dortoirs et les conduisit au sommet du plus haut arbre de la Lorien. Celeborn les y attendait. Innar s'approcha de lui et le roi de la forêt sacrée murmura quelque chose à son orée. Elrohir ne perçut que les mots « deux » et crut entendre le nom d'Elladan. Innar haussa les épaules et répondit à voix haute :

- Non, il n'est pas avec eux.

Celeborn fit quelques pas en direction de Loaven et d'Elrohir.

- Où… est votre époux, dame Loaven ?

Les lèvres de l'intéressée tremblèrent puis s'entrouvrirent, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elrohir prit alors la parole :

- Il est tombé… de la main d'Eljin le Noir lui-même.

Celeborn écarquilla les yeux et Innar se retourna, l'air effaré.

- L'ombre l'a happé, murmura le roi.

Un silence long et pesant s'installa. Celeborn le brisa et demanda à nouveau :

- Combien de personnes ont survécu à Fondcombe ?

- Seize, monseigneur Celeborn, répondit Elrohir. Vingt se sont enfuies avec nous, mais quatre sont mortes dans les Monts Brumeux.

- Cela s'est passé il y a combien de jours ?...

- Nous nous sommes enfuis il y a une semaine. La cité a du tomber peu de temps après. Il ne doit en subsister que des ruines, à l'heure actuelle.

De nouveau, un long silence.

- Merci… Dame Loaven, je vous suggère du repos. Elrohir, veuillez rester, s'il vous plait.

Puis il se tourna vers Innar et, sur un signe de tête de celui-ci, le capitaine descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, suivi de Loaven. Celeborn fit signe à Elrohir de s'asseoir, puis fit les cent pas en joignant ses mains dans le dos.

- Croyez-le bien, je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé à Fondcombe.

- Je le suis également, assura Elrohir, mais pourquoi aucun renfort n'est venu nous aider ? Les anciennes alliances sont-elles donc définitivement absoutes ?

- La situation est bien plus grave que vous ne l'imaginez, fils d'Elrond. La vérité est que ne nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'il en est des traités qui unissent nains, hommes et elfes, pour la simple raison que toute communication a été rompue en Terre du Milieu. La Forêt Noire, la Lorien, Erebor et les Monts du Fer, le Rohan et même les Havres Gris sont tous isolés à cause des forces du Dieu Sanglant. A l'heure où je vous parle, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il est advenu de Cirdàn, pas plus que je ne sais si le Roi Daïn des Nains d'Erebor est encore en vie.

- Les Havres Gris sont toujours sûrs. La plupart des civils de Fondcombe ont fui dans leur direction, dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre les rivages des Terres Immortelles.

- Et Elrond ? Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

- Lui ? Fit Elrohir avec un grognement de dédain. Père a fui le lendemain du dernier Conseil, juste après la bataille de Minas Tirith. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il a cédé sa place à mon frère et s'est enfui vers l'Ouest, lui aussi.

- Vraiment ? Il est donc toujours en vie ?

- Oui, probablement. C'est tout ce qui compte pour lui désormais, sa misérable survie.

Celeborn haussa les sourcils.

- Je vous trouve bien irrespectueux… Votre père est un grand homme, pas un lâche, en dépit de ce que vous pouvez penser. Il a probablement fui parce qu'il savait qu'Arin voulait sa mort, il a fui pour tenter de protéger ceux qu'il aimait…

- Non, répliqua Elrohir d'un ton cinglant. S'il avait voulu protéger son peuple, il se serait battu. Il aurait donné sa vie, tout comme Elladan a donné la sienne. Maintenant, les Terres Immortelles aussi sont en danger.

Il avait pâli en évoquant son frère, mais son visage s'était durci, et son ton était plus résolu. A cet instant, Innar remonta les escaliers, suivi d'une huitaine d'hommes et d'elfes.

Deux jeunes elfes vêtus de toges grises apportèrent une table, puis des chaises. Tous, y compris Innar et Elrohir s'assirent et les deux elfes leur servirent du thé. Celeborn prit alors la parole.

- Bien, messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Ainsi que vous le savez probablement tous, la cité de Fondcombe est tombée, il y a maintenant sept jours.

- Elrond est-il en vie ? Demanda un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, apparemment un réfugié du Rohan.

- C'est fort probable, répondit le roi elfique, il s'est exilé vers les Havres Gris peu de temps avant la bataille, dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre les Terres Immortelles.

Elrohir fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Celeborn n'y prêta pas attention. Un elfe parla à son tour :

- Nous devrions l'imiter. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part, ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous le serez davantage à Valinor ? répliqua Innar.

- Peut-être que la Terre du Milieu suffira à sa soif de conquête…

- Ah, je vois, grommela Elrohir. En somme, vous allez vous écarter de son chemin en espérant qu'il vous épargnera, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit l'elfe en rougissant.

- Ah oui ? Moi, je crois que c'est très simple au contraire. Si nous ne présentons aucune résistance à Arin, rien ne l'arrêtera.

- Nous avons déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'affronter de face, dit Celeborn. Aucune arme ne semble pouvoir avoir raison de ses guerriers.

Innar se massa le menton puis demanda :

- Que veut-il, au juste ? Simplement transformer nos terres en cimetière ?

- Nous n'en savons rien. La seule personne à l'avoir vaguement connu, hormis le Traître, était Gandalf le Blanc.

- Et où est-il ?

- Il s'est exilé aux Havres Gris, lui aussi. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il compte retourner en Valinor.

- Exilé ? Répéta Elrohir.

- Oui… Il s'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir pu prévenir la menace de Seigneur Sanglant.

Le capitaine Innar se leva précipitamment.

- Si c'est la seule personne à savoir quoi que ce soit sur notre ennemi, alors nous devons le retrouver.

- A quoi bon ? fit Celeborn en haussant les épaules. Il s'est enfermé dans la bibliothèque, il ne veut plus voir personne. Nous devrions respecter son vœu d'isolement.

- Quelle bonne idée, fit Elrohir d'un ton acide en se levant à son tour. Oui, laissons Arin le Rouge ravager nos terres et massacrer nos familles, laissons les seuls personnes capables de l'arrêter s'enfuir !...

- Rasseyez-vous, Elrohir, fils d'Elrond, ordonna le roi.

Mais Elrohir ne l'écoutait pas. Il descendait déjà les escaliers en direction des écuries.

Innar vérifia la ceinture qui portait son épée puis déclara :

- Nous serons de retour dans dix jours, peut-être plus. Les sortilèges qui défendent la Lorien tiendront encore longtemps ?

- Il pourrait tenir deux jours comme une année, tout dépendra de si la magie d'Arin parvient à les contourner, où à détruire l'Emeraude.

Un vieil homme du Gondor demanda :

- L'Emeraude ?

- Oui, l'Emeraude Sylvestre. Une très ancienne pierre précieuse confiée par la Trinité Divine au premier roi de la Lorien, porteuse d'un grand pouvoir.

Innar s'inclina devant les membres de la réunion, puis partit rejoindre Elrohir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois**

**Le Sombre Trône d'Elkhad**

Les deux grandes portes de pierre s'ouvrirent à la volée. Trois hommes passèrent l'encadrure d'un pas rapide. Ils suivirent un long couloir, puis grimpèrent un escalier aux marches taillées à même la roche. Des elfes rouges s'agenouillèrent sur son passage. On murmura « Rueh Cuafdnarg ». Tandis que les deux soldats qui l'accompagnaient s'arrêtèrent ici, l'homme de tête ouvrit une double porte légèrement plus petite que la précédente, et descendit plus profondément dans la forteresse d'Elkhad.

Eljin restait silencieux. Il parvint finalement au cœur de la forteresse. C'était une vaste salle circulaire aux parois rocheuses éclairées par des torches. A l'opposé de la salle se trouvait un trône fait d'une étrange matière grise, et légèrement surélevé. Une cinquantaine d'elfes rouges s'y tenaient agenouillés, chantant une mélopée lancinante d'une voie très grave. Ils étaient habillés d'une toge grisâtre, tenue par une ceinture noire. Leurs visages se ressemblaient comme autant de gouttes d'eau.

Le guerrier noir reconnut aussitôt les Horfans, la garde d'élite de son maître. Ils étaient inexpressifs, les yeux clos, les mains posées sur le cœur. Un elfe de haute taille leur faisait face, le teint très pâle, les yeux d'un rouge vif et brillant. Eljin s'avança jusqu'à lui, puis s'agenouilla, tête baissée, dans une expression de servitude. L'elfe posa le regard sur lui et lui fit signe de se relever. Il secoua les manches de son habit de cérémonie rouge foncé. Puis, s'asseyant avec lenteur sur son large trône, il sourit au seigneur noir et déclara :

- Les sombres fumées qui s'élèvent depuis l'ouest me disent que tu t'es acquitté avec zèle et efficacité de la tâche dont je t'ai chargé.

- Fondcombe est tombée, Seigneur du Sang. Les elfes de la forêt n'ont opposé pratiquement aucune résistance.

- Oui, oui, je sais, répondit le Seigneur Rouge. Mais m'as-tu rapporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, maître.

Il passa la main dans une des poches de sa cape et en sortit un petit sac fermé par une corde. Il contenait un objet de forme rectangulaire, de la taille d'un poing. Eljin tendit le sac à son maître qui s'en empara avec avidité. Arin le retourna et dans le creux de sa main tomba une perle d'un blanc nacré. Celle-ci brillait d'une vague lueur, et des couleurs verdoyantes apparaissaient par-ci, par-là le long de sa surface. Le visage du Seigneur des elfes rouges se fendit d'un sourire amusé et il posa la perle sur le bras de son trône. Il y eut un petit déclic et la pierre blanche bascula par une petite trappe.

- Excellent travail, vraiment, vous vous êtes surpassé…

- Merci, marmonna Eljin.

Il hésita un instant puis demanda :

- Où en sont les recherches ?

- Comment ? fit Arin en se relevant. Ah oui, bien sûr… Eh bien, je les ai suspendues.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Cria l'elfe noir, et plusieurs Horfans cessèrent leur chant et se tournèrent vers lui, la main sur le pommeau de la lame.

- Je les ai suspendues, car elles ne nous sont plus nécessaires.

- Plus nécessaires ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire que je sais parfaitement où est Nariel Elentari.

- Vous … ? Commença Eljin, mais il s'interrompit.

- Elle a été emmenée aux Terres Immortelles.

Eljin écarquilla les yeux.

- Gandalf m'avait dit que ce serait leur faire courir un trop grand danger…

- C'est exact, mais Elrond a changé son plan. Il pense que sa dernière chance est de vaincre nos forces à Valinor. Et pour cela, il rassemble le plus de combattants possibles. Il n'a apparemment pas oublié les étonnants pouvoirs de cette semi-elfe…

Arin descendit de son trône. Il semblait plus pâle que jamais. Son sourire semblait être la continuité de la cicatrice qui partait de sous son oreille droite et lui arrivait aux commissures des lèvres. Ses yeux semblables à des braises se posèrent sur la lame d'Eljin.

- T'a-t-elle bien servi ? S'est-elle abreuvée des âmes de ses sous-elfes ?

- Oui, maître.

- Une lame digne d'un général, fit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du seigneur noir. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-il advenu d'Elladan ? Est-il mort, ainsi que je l'ai demandé ?

- Oui, maître Arin, je m'en suis chargé.

- Excellent, clama Arin en riant.

- Mais son frère est toujours en fuite, je pense qu'il s'est…

- Allons, peu importe Elrohir, qu'il continue à courir si ça lui chante ! Sa vie n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Et puis, nous finirons bien par le retrouver, de toutes façons.

Il se tourna et fit face à Eljin. Celui-ci remarqua qu'Arin faisait une tête de plus que lui. Son sourire ne le faisait pas paraître plus sympathique, au contraire il semblait plus sombre, plus effrayant. Le dieu sanglant se tourna vers la porte et dit à son élève :

- Nous allons organiser une cérémonie pour nommer le nouveau Maître. Reste donc…

- Non merci, rétorqua Eljin. Je… j'ai besoin de repos.

- Oui… Bien sûr…

Eljin le Noir se détourna et marcha vers la porte. Il sentait le regard d'Arin le Rouge dans son dos. Sitôt qu'il eu franchit la porte, ses deux gardes du corps s'approchèrent de lui. Mais Eljin fit un signe de la main et les renvoya. Ils firent placèrent leurs mains sur leurs poitrines, du côté du cœur, en signe de dévotion, puis s'en vinrent.

Il se retrouva enfin seul. Il regretta que l'essentiel de l'antique forteresse fut sous la terre, et l'intérieur à ce point coupé de la lumière du jour. Les elfes rouges autour de lui partageaient le même teint blafard. Il était difficile de les confondre avec ceux qu'ils nommaient « sous-elfes ». Ils avaient pour la plupart des doigts étrangement longs et fins, des côtes saillantes et leur stature générale plus râblée. De longues années passées exilés sous la surface leur avaient conféré un don de nyctalopie, don qui ne faisait que les handicaper lorsqu'ils se montraient au grand jour. La douleur que leur causaient les rayons du soleil avait fait que leur armée, aussi puissante qu'elle fut, ne comprenait aucun archer, ni le moindre éclaireur, à l'exception d'Eljin lui-même.

Il traversa la forteresse et arriva devant le grand temple. Un prêtre très ridé criait des paroles dans l'ancienne langue des Valar, puis sortit un petit couteau mal aiguisé et le plongea dans la poitrine d'un elfe attaché sur un autel. Celui-ci ne fit pas un mouvement, pas un cri. Eljin pénétra dans la salle alors que la cérémonie semblait se finir. De nombreux elfes quittaient la pièce. Le prêtre s'approcha d'Eljin. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur presque démente.

- Salut à vous, ô Grand seigneur de la vengeance, marmonna-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Nous venons juste d'achever le sacrifice en l'honneur de notre maître à tous, notre dieu dont la voix s'écoule dans nos esprits comme le sang dans nos veines… Et les signes m'ont accordé la vision du monde de demain, débarrassé de ses espèces décadentes qui nous ont jadis condamné à notre prison souterraine. La nuit tombera bientôt, grand seigneur, notre nuit, et le seul véritable dieu guidera alors tous les vrais elfes…

Eljin le regarda sans rien dire. Ces paroles avaient réveillé en lui d'anciens souvenirs. Il se rappelait sa vie passée dans ses mêmes tunnels d'Elkhad. Avait-il passé toute sa vie au-dehors pour finalement revenir à ses origines qu'il cherchait à fuir ?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Blanc messie et sombre présage**

- C'est ça, les Havres Gris ?

Sous la pâle lueur du soleil couchant, les maisons, pour la plupart inoccupées, d'une couleur sombre, paraissaient tristes. Il n'y avait pas une lumière allumée dans le port. L'elfe et l'homme parcouraient les rues désertes.

- C'était beaucoup plus joyeux et beaucoup plus impressionnant avant la Terreur, déclara Elrohir.

- Et où sont passés… tous les habitants ? Demanda Innar.

- Ils ont fuit par la mer. Mais les pirates d'Umbar patrouillent au service d'Arin. Nous sommes obligés de lancer la totalité de notre flotte pour protéger nos transports. Notre armée est occupée sur deux fronts à la fois…

- Bon… Et où est Mithrandir ?

- Aucune idée.

- Alors où va-t-on ? Soupira le capitaine du Gondor.

- Nous allons demander à Cirdàn.

- Ah.

Innar n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être Cirdàn. En réalité, bien que l'ancienne civilisation des elfes l'ait toujours passionné, il ne l'avait jamais réellement étudiée. La première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans une cité elfe remontait au dernier Conseil d'Elrond. Il connaissait vaguement les us et coutumes elfes, ainsi qu'une partie de leur histoire de l'Âge passé, mais à cela se limitait ses connaissances.

Le dénommé Cirdàn habitait dans une vaste habitation à l'architecture très complexe, entièrement faite de bois blanc. De grands draps blancs marqués du même symbole étaient étendus sous les fenêtres. A y regarder de plus près, Innar réalisa qu'il s'agissait de voiles de navire. Le capitaine se frotta le nez. La ville baignait dans une odeur d'embruns et de sel. Il se souvint alors à quel point il préférait la terre ferme au grand large.

Elrohir frappa à la porte. Presque aussitôt, un jeune elfe aux cheveux argentés vint ouvrir.

- Bonsoir, dit-il à voix basse. Que voulez-vous ?

- Voir Cirdàn, répondit Elrohir. Nous devons lui parler de Gandalf le Blanc.

- Mon maître va vous recevoir, seigneur Elrohir, bien qu'il ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme, actuellement.

Le domestique les invita à entrer. L'intérieur de la demeure était plongé dans la pénombre, à l'exception de quelques chandeliers tenus par divers serviteurs qui vaquait çà et là à leurs tâches. Les murs et les meubles étaient recouverts de décorations ayant toutes pour trait la mer. On voyait pêle-mêle des gouvernails, des tableaux représentant de grands vaisseaux au cœur d'une tempête, des schémas de navires de toutes tailles et des sculptures de créatures marines.

Le propriétaire des lieux était alité, le teint verdâtre. Ses gestes étaient faibles et incertains, et il gardait les yeux clos comme si la moindre lumière leur fut nocive. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvaient un bon nombre de petites fioles dégageant un fort relent d'éther.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Articula Cirdàn avec une difficulté visible.

- Je suis Elrohir, fils d'Elrond, et voici Innar, capitaine du Gondor.

- Il n'y a plus de Gondor… Marmonna Cirdàn, si bas qu'ils eurent peine à l'entendre.

- Nous sommes au courant, soupira Innar.

- Nous venions vous demander où Gandalf le magicien se trouve à l'heure actuelle. Nous savons qu'il est venu chercher l'isolement ici.

- Un magicien ? Oui, les Istaris venaient ici, autrefois. Mais ils sont tous partis, tous.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est parti ? Où ? Demanda Innar.

- Oh, ils sont partis… Mes navires vers l'ouest, aucun n'est jamais revenu. Peut-être la Terre du Milieu sera-t-elle vidée un jour… Etait-ce bien utile finalement ?

- Fantastique, murmura le capitaine du Gondor. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre à qui nous pourrions nous adresser ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Elrohir.

- Un peu de respect, grogna celui-ci. Il est malade… Et c'est le plus vieil elfe de la Terre…

- C'est très intéressant, ironisa-t-il, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et quitta en trombe la chambre. Elrohir hésita visiblement, puis, après s'être excusé auprès de Cirdàn, il quitta la pièce et rejoint à grandes enjambées le capitaine.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, la voix pleine de colère. Que vous soyez frustré de ce qui est arrivé à votre pays, je peux aisément le comprendre mais de là…

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Coupa Innar d'un ton cassant. Vous êtes comme tous ceux de votre espèce… Vous vous reposez sur votre sagesse, vous pensez que le fait d'être plus anciens vous donne le droit de nous traiter avec paternalisme ! Je vais vous dire une bonne chose. Là-dehors, il y a un véritable monstre, doublé d'un fou furieux, qui se fait passer pour un dieu, et qui pour notre plus grand malheur s'est vu doté d'un pouvoir bien plus grand encore que celui du Sauron de la légende. Et vous, oui, vous, vous venez m'ennuyer avec vos histoires de respect… Je m'en fiche éperdument de votre respect, je m'en fiche totalement de votre peuple, ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'éradiquer cette menace !...

Un long silence suivit ces mots. Elrohir arborait une expression de fureur mêlée de surprise. Innar brandit un doigt menaçant vers lui et déclara en détachant bien ses mots d'une voix chargée de rancœur :

- Je veux voir Gandalf. Maintenant.

Avant que l'elfe n'ait la moindre réaction, une voix grave et tremblante s'éleva :

- Peut-être que lui ne veux pas voir quiconque. Peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment lui que vous voulez voir, mais une image rassurante, un esprit de bon conseil. Peut-être qu'alors vous serez fort déçus…

Innar ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elrohir jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Gandalf… murmura-t-il.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit l'intéressé. J'ai bien peur, chers amis, que Gandalf le Blanc ne soit plus qu'une vague légende du Tiers Âge.

Le capitaine Innar le dévisagea longuement. Il ne ressemblait plus au Gandalf qui avait jadis couronné Aragorn le Fondateur. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient décoiffés et quelque peu hirsutes. Sa robe blanche avait cédé sa place à une large toge brune. Ses yeux bleus étaient délavés, ses traits burinés et assombris par le manque de sommeil. Il tenait à la main un long bâton noir anthracite sur lequel il s'appuyait à moitié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un vieillard fatigué peut pour vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire affable. Venez-vous pour me convaincre de sortir de mon exil pour me battre à vos côtés dans votre croisade contre Arin le Rouge ?

- Je veux des réponses à mes questions, dit Innar.

- Ah, oui, des questions, toujours des questions. Suivez-moi, ajouta le magicien.

Gandalf les conduisit jusqu'à une bâtisse couverte de lierre. Au-dessus de la double porte était clouée une enseigne rédigé en alphabet quenya. Innar pesta intérieurement. Si certes sa diction dans la langue des elfes s'était améliorée, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre notion d'écrit. Le mage poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement au son proche du crissement de dents.

Le bâtiment abritait une bibliothèque visiblement abandonnée. Le sol était jonché de livres en désordre et les nombreuses étagères ainsi que la plupart des meubles étaient envahis par la poussière. Les trois hommes s'avancèrent parmi les rangées avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas piétiner les ouvrages. Gandalf passa une petite porte dérobée qui menait à une petite chambre. En s'y avançant, Innar pensa que le terme de « chambre » était un peu pompeux. La pièce n'était en fait composée que d'un matelas posé à même le sol, d'une cheminée de pierre et de quelques meubles de rangement.

Innar referma la porte et s'adossa au mur, tandis que Gandalf s'asseyait sur son lit. Elrohir resta debout, les bras ballants. Après quelques instants, l'Istari prit la parole.

- Bien. Autant commencer tout de suite. Je suppose que la première question que vous désirez poser, c'est…

- Qui est Arin ? S'exclama soudain Elrohir.

- Tout juste, reprit Gandalf. Question simple mais réponse difficile. Il est ce que vous voyez.

- Est-ce que c'est… un dieu ? Demanda Innar, presque instinctivement.

- Un dieu, répéta le magicien en hochant la tête d'un air dubitatif. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est ce qu'on appelle communément un dieu. Tout ce que je puis dire, c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus qu'un elfe. Ses elfes rouges, en tous cas, sont persuadés qu'il s'agit bien d'une divinité. Il est vrai que ses pouvoirs…

Gandalf marqua une pause. Innar haussa les épaules et murmura :

- Un _dieu_…

Elrohir tourna les yeux vers lui.

- C'est ce qu'ils croient. Un homme capable de raser une ville entière n'est certainement pas un simple mortel.

Innar ricana puis dit :

- Je ne crois pas aux dieux.

L'elfe changea de sujet et demanda :

- Et qui est cet homme qui lui sert de général ?

- Eljin le Noir, marmotta Gandalf. Son _Némésis_. Son exécuteur. Celui qu'il envoie toujours au-devant de ses armées.

- Oui, lui. Qui est-ce ? Est-il… vivant ?

- Oh, il l'est sans aucun doute… Mais dans quel état…

- Mais qui est-il ? Insista Elrohir. Un elfe ? Un homme ? Autre chose ?

- Jadis un elfe, aujourd'hui… autre chose en effet.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le pousser à commettre de tels actes ?

- Rien, répliqua Innar. Il est sous le contrôle mental de ce malade, comme tous ses soldats.

- Non, fit Gandalf. Tous ceux qui sont sous son contrôle ont un signe en commun. Les pupilles blanches, ajouta-t-il devant l'air circonspect d'Elrohir.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il étouffa un bâillement puis reprit :

- Chaque fois que la volonté est soumise, la victime voit ses pupilles disparaître. C'est le cas de son armée, mais pas d'Eljin.

- Alors… Commença Innar.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, déclara Gandalf. Ce que vous vous demandez maintenant, c'est… Que devez-vous faire ?

- Ca me parait évident, rétorqua le capitaine du Gondor. Nous devons trouver un moyen de vaincre Arin, et toute sa bande.

- Oui, donner la mort à son ennemi est toujours le chemin le plus évident, dit l'Istari. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne semble n'y avoir aucun moyen…

- Mais vous, vous devez en connaître un, non ? Demanda Elrohir.

Gandalf croisa les bras et regarda le fils d'Elrond avec une sorte d'affection.

- Est-ce que vous en connaissez un ?

- Peut-être.

- Quoi ? Cria Innar. Comment ça « peut-être » ? Ca vous amuse de jouer avec nos nerfs ?

- Capitaine ! Cria Elrohir. Nous sommes tous à cran, d'accord ?

Innar expira bruyamment, les sourcils froncés, puis s'assit au pied du mur.

- Pourquoi disiez-vous « peut-être », Gandalf ? Demanda Elrohir.

- Quelque soit son pouvoir, il est impossible à Arin de maintenir autant de sortilèges d'immortalité en même temps.

- Oui ? Alors par quelle méthode ?

- On peut contenir la magie de différentes manières. Mais quel que puisse être celui choisi par notre ennemi, il nous faudra le découvrir, et le détruire.

- Le détruire… Il est sûrement bien gardé… Sûrement caché au cœur de son repaire…

- Et le repaire est lui aussi caché… Reprit Gandalf. Arin a bien fait les choses… Et c'est pour cela que j'ai bien dit « peut-être ».

A cet instant, Innar se releva et quitta la pièce en claquant ostensiblement la porte. Elrohir poussa un long soupir.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a…

- De la hargne, de la colère, de la douleur, mais surtout de la haine, murmura l'Istari en sortant sa pipe.

- De la haine ? Contre Arin ?

- Pas uniquement. Tout cela remonte à Minas Tirith. Quand son mentor et ami est mort… Lurian Denasio. Mais il n'a pas mit tout cela sur le dos des elfes rouges, non… Il s'est dit que tout était de sa faute. Et sa haine contre lui-même s'est accumulée, encore et encore… Et lorsque Eljin s'est révélé au grand jour, il a tout de suite reconnu son ancien compagnon de voyage. Et il s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter…

- Mais c'est stupide, comment aurait-il pu savoir…

- C'est stupide, bien sûr, mais…Cœur et raison ne sont pas un même ensemble.

Elrohir hocha la tête puis se plongea dans ses pensées. Ce fut finalement Gandalf qui rompit le silence en allumant sa pipe et en ouvrant la porte. L'elfe se releva précipitamment, comme sorti d'une rêverie.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, alors ?

- Tout d'abord, je dois me rendre en Lorien. Quelques études à faire… Et puis, je pense que consulter les Archives de Rën l'Ancien, en Erebor, pourrait m'apprendre quelque chose sur la magie… Eh oui, même les mages doivent parfois en savoir plus sur leur propre discipline… Oh, une dernière chose.

Le magicien souleva son matelas et en tira une épée ouvragée dans un fourreau de cuir noir.

- Tenez. Elle devrait appartenir à Innar.

- Cette épée… Murmura Elrohir avec une expression admirative. C'est…

- Chut, fit Gandalf d'un air amusé.

Ils rejoignirent Innar qui patientait à l'extérieur. Celui-ci leur demanda :

- Alors ? Vous avez décidé quelque chose ou vous restez encore dans vos chimères ?

- On a pris la décision de découvrir la cachette d'Arin, de l'attaquer de front et de le vaincre, dit Elrohir d'un ton léger.

- Parfait, vraiment parfait, cracha-t-il. Et on peut savoir ce qui vous a décidé à sortir de votre trou ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gandalf.

- Je commence à croire qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose à sauver chez les hommes…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Jusqu'au bout du monde…**

- Ca fait quatre attaques en moins d'une semaine, le doute n'est plus possible !...

- D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?

Le rohirrim prit un temps de réflexion puis dit :

- Nous ne laisserons pas l'expérience de Fondcombe se renouveler. La seule solution est d'attaquer leurs forces pendant qu'ils ne s'y attendent pas.

Un noble elfe aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux s'étouffa avec une gorgée de vin. Il s'exclama :

- Vous plaisantez ! Nous ne sommes même pas sûr de leur nombre, ni de leurs mouvements ! En fait nous ne sommes certains de rien !

- Si, rétorqua le rohirrim, nous sommes certains que ne rien faire conduira à notre mort. Comme à Fondcombe !

- Ah oui ! Et comment comptez-vous tuer des soldats qui ne sentent pas les blessures ?

- Nous trouverons bien ! C'est sûr qu'en fuyant l'ennemi, on ne trouvera aucun moyen de l'affronter.

Celeborn se passa les mains sur le front, puis cria :

- Silence ! Je vous en prie, messieurs, du calme !

Mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. La discussion céda sa place aux cris, les cris cédèrent leur place aux insultes.

- Les hommes sont-ils si stupides ? Cria un elfe de petite taille.

- C'est vrai que les elfes sont si parfaits ! Répliqua un réfugié du Gondor.

- Ca suffit ! Hurla soudain quelqu'un.

Innar venait de faire irruption dans le palais.

- Que s'est-il passé, seigneur Celeborn ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nos éclaireurs rapportent que les villages qui bordent notre forêt ont subi des raids.

- Ca ne fait aucun doute, l'armée d'Arin approche, ajouta le soldat du Rohan.

- Par conséquent, dit un elfe, nous devons rester ici afin de consolider nos défenses.

- Vos défenses ! S'emporta un homme du Gondor. Mais combien de temps croyez-vous qu'elles tiendront, vos défenses ? Rappelez-vous Fornost ! Les Dunedain étaient parvenu à repousser assez longtemps leurs ennemis, alors Arin n'a eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire s'effondrer leur château comme un fétu de paille !

- Là, vous marquez un point, dit le noble elfe en se rasseyant.

- Et vous conseillez donc de l'attaquer, c'est ça ? Dit Innar avec calme.

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit le rohirrim. Jusqu'ici, nous avons opté pour la fuite, et voyez ce que ça nous a rapporté…

- Difficile, très difficile de trancher, marmonna Celeborn pour lui-même.

- Ca n'a rien de difficile, au contraire, s'exclama Innar. Si vous envoyez vos troupes à la rencontre de celles d'Arin, ce sera la défaite assurée. Arin seul pourrait vaincre n'importe quelle armée, je l'ai vu. Et ses troupes ne peuvent pas être tuées par les forces conventionnelles.

- Et qu'en savez-vous, au juste ? Demanda le gondorien.

- Il dit la vérité, fit une autre voix.

Le magicien Gandalf venait à son tour de pénétrer dans la salle. En le voyant, les membres de la réunion poussèrent des exclamations, certaines amicales, d'autres peu flatteuses. Celeborn se leva et lui serra la main, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

- Les troupes d'Arin, expliqua Gandalf, sont protégées par de puissants sortilèges crées par leur dieu lui-même. Ni les épées, ni les flèches, ni le roc ne peuvent en venir à bout. Leur seule faiblesse et le cou, malheureusement, le Seigneur du Sang a aussi pensé à cela. Il leur a confectionné une armure très solide qui leur protège toute la tête, jusqu'au bas de la nuque.

- Pouvez-vous briser ce sortilège ? Interrogea quelqu'un.

- Je ne peux le faire directement, mais je sais comment y parvenir.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama le rohirrim, réjoui. Et comment ?

- Oh, c'est vraiment très simple, dit Innar, il suffit de pénétrer dans leur quartier général et de détruire l'objet magique dont Arin se sert pour maintenir ses sortilèges activés. Facile !...

Le guerrier du Rohan se rassit, dépité. Celeborn regagna son trône puis demanda :

- Sait-on seulement quelle est la nature de cet objet ?

- Pas encore, dit Gandalf sans se départir de son sourire. Mais ce n'est pas notre préoccupation première. La barrière magique que j'ai levée est-elle toujours là ?

- Oh oui, répondit le roi. C'est notre seule défense, je ne saurais la laisser s'affaiblir.

- Si Arin veut prendre ces terres, il doit convoiter l'émeraude, murmura Innar. Où est-elle ? Ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

- Dans ma chambre, dit Celeborn. Je la garde toujours près de moi.

- Pourrais-je la voir ? Dit soudain Gandalf.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi. Nous levons cette séance, cria-t-il à l'assemblée.

Les appartements de Celeborn avaient la forme d'une citrouille, et la taille d'une petite maison. Les murs de bois étaient entièrement blancs est totalement nus. Le sol était fait de tapis très épais dans lequel le pied s'enfonçait aisément. Celeborn s'arrêta soudain, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Qu'est-ce qui… Commença Elrohir, mais le roi posa son index sur ses lèvres, puis désigna une fenêtre brisée.

Les éclats de verre garnissaient l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant à suggérer que quelqu'un était entré par là.

- L'émeraude, vite, chuchota Gandalf.

- Dans la table de chevet, répondit Celeborn à voix très basse, ses lèvres remuant à peine.

Gandalf se précipita vers le lit du roi et posa la main sur le tiroir. Soudain, une ombre surgit de derrière un meuble. Le nouveau venu brandit sa lame juste sous la nuque du magicien.

- Donnez-moi l'émeraude, dit-il.

Loin d'obtempérer, Gandalf se retourna et sourit comme s'il eut s'agit d'un vieil ami.

- Bonsoir, Nerhoear. Comment allez-vous ? Vous me semblez bien palot…

- L'émeraude, répéta l'intéressé, visiblement nerveux.

- Pourquoi ? Dit le mage Istari, parfaitement calme en dépit de l'arme qu'il avait juste sous la gorge.

- Mon maître la veut, répondit Eljin d'une voix sourde.

- Je sais, ce que je veux dire c'est… Pourquoi lui obéir ?

Le seigneur noir eut une courte hésitation puis déclara :

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix…

Tout en parlant, Gandalf avait lentement avancé la main jusqu'au pommeau de son épée. Il la sortit soudain, faisant s'envoler celle de son adversaire. Ce fut comme un signal pour Innar et Elrohir qui sortirent à leur tour leurs armes. Eljin poussa un juron dans une autre langue puis, brandit les deux mains devant lui. De ses paumes jaillirent des éclairs bleutés qui renversèrent Gandalf. Le seigneur noir plongea sur le sol et reprit sa lame, juste à temps pour bloquer le coup que lui assena Innar.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Cria ce dernier.

Sans répondre, Eljin posa la main sur l'épée de son opposant et sa lame éclata dans un bruit de métal crissant. Elrohir décocha une flèche qui blessa l'autre elfe à l'épaule. Rompant le combat, Eljin repoussa son adversaire et bondit par la fenêtre ouverte. Innar fit mine de le suivre, mais Elrohir le retint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il a emporté l'émeraude !

- Il est déjà loin… Et tu es désarmé.

Innar haussa les épaules, puis repoussa Elrohir avec un grognement de dédain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Elrohir.

- La Lorien est perdue sans l'émeraude, dit Celeborn. Nous devons faire évacuer la population !...

- Quoi ? Fuir ? S'exclama le jeune elfe. Et fuir où, je vous le demande ?

- A Erebor, dit soudain Celeborn. Ils ont eux aussi une pierre magique, le Diamant Terrestre. Et la forteresse nous permettra de tenir le temps de… enfin, de trouver une autre solution, si nous sommes attaqués.

Un archer elfe fit soudain irruption dans la pièce.

- Seigneur ! La cavalerie d'Inasa vient d'abattre notre poste frontière ! L'armée attaque !

- Eh bien, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, remarqua Gandalf.

- Ordre de retraite immédiat ! Cria le roi Celeborn. Que tout le monde se réfugie en Erebor !

Gandalf, le roi et l'archer sortirent de la pièce en trombe.

A des kilomètres au sud, le seigneur Eljin avait rallié l'armée des elfes rouges. Ils étaient des dizaines de milliers, précédés de leurs morts-vivants. L'immense foule se scinda en deux pour lui libérer le passage. Il courut jusqu'à un char tiré par deux énormes lézards, semblables à des dragons auxquels on aurait amputés les ailes. Sur ce char se tenait Arin, le Dieu du Sang, habillé de son habituelle toge de cérémonie rouge sombre. Eljin s'agenouilla et tendit la pierre. Le seigneur sanglant tendit la main et la prit d'un geste nonchalant, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un simple caillou.

- Maître, j'ai exécuté vos ordres. La Lorien est sans défenses. Il ne reste plus qu'à prendre la pierre d'Erebor. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs les elfes de fuir pour cette direction.

- Je m'occuperais de la montagne des Nains. En attendant, vous avez bien mérité un peu repos.

Eljin le Noir releva la tête.

- De repos ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la moindre réaction, deux Horfans lui saisirent les bras. Arin lui prit sa lame grise et murmura :

- Une lame digne d'un capitaine…

- Non ! Cracha Eljin en essayant de se dégager.

Le visage d'Arin n'eut pas la moindre expression lorsqu'il frappa du tranchant de la lame dans la nuque du seigneur noir. Dans sa chute, son masque d'un blanc immaculé se brisa. Eljin sentit le sang couler à flots le long de sa gorge. Tout devint rouge. Puis, tout devint noir.

Le soleil venait de passer sous l'horizon lorsque des centaines de lakans pénétrèrent au triple galop dans la forêt de la Lorien, bientôt suivis par le gros de l'armée. Tout était silencieux et vide autour d'eux. Craignant une embuscade, quelques officiers ordonnèrent d'incendier les arbres et les habitations.

Arin entra à son tour dans la forêt sacrée, qui à présent partait en cendres. Il fut bientôt rejoint par une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants. En s'approchant de lui, sa couleur de cheveux vira au brun.

- Cette couleur ne te va pas, fit Arin en souriant.

Inasa haussa un sourcil puis fixa le front du Dieu du Sang.

- Alors voyons… Dit-elle. Quelle forme te plairait ?

Après un instant de réflexion, elle ferma les yeux puis se métamorphosa en une fille plus jeune, aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleus foncés.

- C'est beaucoup mieux, commenta Arin en posant ses deux mains sur les joues de la déesse.

Ils s'embrassèrent profondément. Le sourire d'Inasa se changea soudain en une grimace de douleur. Des éclairs pourpres venaient de jaillir de ses joues. Arin était en train d'absorber son énergie vitale. Elle tenta de repousser le seigneur sanglant, mais toute sa force venait de la quitter. Au bout de quelques instants, elle s'effondra sur le sol, son visage flasque et violacé, ses yeux vitreux. Elle remuait toujours faiblement. Arin inspira profondément puis se pencha au-dessus d'elle et enfonça ses canines dans sa gorge.

Innar, juché sur un haut plateau, contemplait avec horreur le spectacle de la Lorien partant en fumée. Son cœur se serra de rage. Une femme elfe vint le rejoindre. Innar ne la reconnut pas tout de suite, puis vit ses cheveux blonds et son teint hâlé.

- Dame Loaven, marmonna-t-il avec un vague hochement de la tête en guise de révérence.

- C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ?... Dit-elle.

Innar garda un temps le silence puis dit à voix basse en se tournant de nouveau vers elle :

- Il paiera pour tout ça… Pour avoir permit à ce monstre de pénétrer ces terres sacrées… Pour avoir massacré, pillé, et détruit… Je lui ferais payer… Je le jure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Six**

… **Et Au-Delà**

A travers les vastes plaines qui bordaient les Monts du Fer galopaient six chevaux. Tous les six montés par des hommes du Rohan, le cœur rongé d'anxiété. Ils parvinrent finalement à la ville de Dale et la traversèrent au triple galop. Les rues étaient presque totalement désertes, et des barrages de fortune avait été établis un peu partout. Des nains, des hommes et des elfes se préparaient ensemble à une aube sanglante qu'ils espéraient ne jamais voir.

Les six rohirrims passèrent les Grandes Portes, pénétrant dans les gigantesques succursales de la forteresse d'Erebor. Les galeries étaient bondées de soldats de toutes origines. Des elfes ayant survécu à la catastrophe de Fondcombe côtoyaient des Dunedain, des nains de la Moria discutaient avec des rescapés du Gondor. Des chariots tirés par des sangliers de la taille d'un petit cheval transportaient des provisions en nourriture et en armes. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle qui jouxtait le Trône d'Erebor et mirent pied à terre. L'un d'eux portait dans ses bras une femme d'âge mur, visiblement inconsciente.

- Capitaine Innar ! Cria le chef des rohirrims en se précipitant vers le Trône.

L'intéressé, appuyé contre un mur près du Roi Daïn, s'approcha du cavalier du Rohan.

- Vous voilà déjà de retour ?

- Oui, capitaine. Nous n'avons pas pu suivre les troupes d'Arin, selon vos ordres. Ils ont disparus sans laisser la moindre trace.

- Donc, vous n'avez aucune idée de l'emplacement de leur base principale ?

- Non, capitaine Innar. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'elle doit se situer quelque part dans le nord, près des Montagnes Grises.

Innar hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif, puis joignant les mains dans le dos, il ajouta :

- Rien de plus que ce que nous ne savions déjà, somme toute.

- C'est exact. Toutefois, sur le chemin du retour, nous avons intercepté un convoi de Lakans qui semblait lui aussi se diriger vers le nord.

- Un convoi ?

- Oui, capitaine. Ils convoyaient une prisonnière. Nous avons lancé une attaque surprise et tué douze des leurs. Les guerrières d'Inasa ont prit la fuite, laissant derrière eux leur captive...

Il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes qui apporta le corps de la femme évanouie. Innar la reconnut aussitôt et sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- La princesse Lenalia !...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gandalf, Elladan, Celeborn, Daïn et Innar étaient regroupés autour d'un lit, dans laquelle était couché la descendante d'Eldarion.

- Un convoi, vous dites ? Murmura Daïn avec son accent rocailleux.

Tous semblaient préoccupés.

- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? Demanda Elladan.

- Dans moins d'une heure, dit Gandalf. Elle a subi un sortilège d'envoûtement, que j'ai pu dissiper.

- Nous devrions la laisser se reposer dans ce cas, dit le Roi Daïn.

Elladan et Celeborn approuvèrent d'un hochement, puis ils quittèrent tous la chambre. Sur le seuil de la porte, Innar s'arrêta, puis revint auprès du lit de Lenalia. Il tira une chaise à lui et s'assit.

- Je sais que vous ne dormez pas, dit-il soudain.

La princesse ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et afficha un air étonné en voyant Innar. Celui-ci hésita, les lèvres tremblantes, puis ajouta :

- Bonjour… mère.

L'étonnement de l'héritière devint une véritable stupéfaction.

Au-dehors, près des Grandes Portes, Gandalf et Daïn inspectaient les défenses de la forteresse.

- Ca ne vous parait pas bizarre ? Demanda Daïn.

- Pardon ? Marmonna l'Istari en rajustant sa cape.

- Des semaines après sa capture, la seule héritière connue du Gondor réapparaît comme par magie… Vous ne trouvez pas ça étonnant ?

- Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait avoir été infiltrée ? S'étonna Gandalf.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ne sommes-nous pas en guerre ?

Le magicien réfléchit un moment puis dit :

- Non, si c'était un espion, Arin l'aurait envoyé directement ici. De plus…

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre puis conclut :

- De plus, s'il veut nous trouver, il sait où chercher.

Daïn pinça les lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent rejoint par Elladan, qui traversa le couloir en haletant, puis s'exclama d'une voix éreintée :

- Nous avons reçu un message des éclaireurs de la Lorien. D'après eux, le seigneur Arin a éliminé Eljin le Noir et la déesse Inasa !...

Le Roi des Nains haussa les sourcils et passa la main dans sa barbe. Gandalf poussa un léger soupir puis, s'accoudant à une fenêtre, déclara :

- Oui, tout est en place.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre, remarqua Elladan, qui s'était appuyé contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Vous ne trouvez pas étonnant que notre ennemi supprime son meilleur général et la femme qu'il aimait ?

- Qu'il aimait ? Répéta l'Istari. Voilà qui est bien mal connaître le Dieu des Flammes… Celui-ci n'a jamais aimé qu'une seule personne de sa vie, et elle morte quand il avait huit ans.

- Mais pourquoi supprimer ces gens alors qu'il se prépare à passer à l'attaque ? Interrogea Daïn, perplexe.

- Parce qu'il sait, tout comme chaque tyran sanguinaire sait, qu'à la guerre, notre pire menace ne vient pas de nos ennemis, mais de nos alliés, car eux seuls connaissent leurs faiblesses.

D'un geste machinal, Gandalf sortit sa pipe ainsi que sa tabatière.

- Je me suis surestimé, marmonna-t-il en bourrant sa pipe.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Elladan.

- Oh, peu importe. Disons simplement que l'une des vagues lueurs d'espoir que j'entretenais a été enterrée avec Inasa et Nerhoear…

Le Roi d'Erebor ne su quoi répondre.

Lenalia s'était assise dans son lit. Ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le brun étaient trempés de sueur et sales. Elle regardait Innar avec un mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est depuis toujours, répondit le capitaine avec un sourire sans joie. Mais disons que Gandalf l'a… fortement suggéré.

- Alors tu sais probablement qui est ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

Innar tourna lentement son visage vers sa génitrice et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Si, tu le sais, murmura Lenalia. Nous ne nous sommes aimés qu'une semaine. Nous étions occupés chacun de notre côté… Il était affecté à l'ouest du Gondor, et moi, je me cachais dans les terres de Rhûn. Ce qui me fascinait chez lui, c'était son assurance, son courage… dont tu as visiblement hérité… comme de son titre.

Il sentit comme des griffes invisibles frapper son cœur.

- Lurian…

Lenalia approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ce n'était pas réellement moi que vous étiez chargé d'escorter de Rhûn jusqu'en Minas Tirith. Lurian ne t'a jamais perdu de vue depuis ta naissance. Il savait que tu étais chargé de défendre le village où j'étais. C'était toi que l'escorte devait ramener. Je n'étais qu'un leurre. C'était un plan de ton père… Et il a fonctionné. Je te laisse imaginer la rage du Seigneur Rouge quand il a découvert que je n'étais pas le dernier descendant d'Isildur et d'Aragorn.

Elle sortit les mains de sous son drap et retroussa ses manches, exhibant d'horribles cicatrices et brûlures, recouvrant tout ses bras.

Innar ressentit soudain le besoin de se lever et parcourut la pièce de long en large, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était comme s'il s'était soudain vraiment réveillé. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important reposait sur lui, quelque chose de vraiment important.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept**

**Une Âme vaincue**

Il faisait froid. Tellement froid. Et sombre. On apercevait difficilement quelques lueurs au loin, incertaines, tremblantes, comme des hallucinations. Le sol était dur, son contact encore plus froid que la température de l'air. Tout était silencieux, à l'exception de vagues murmures tout autour.

Prudemment, une main s'avança, tâtant le sol de pierre. Puis une autre. Doucement, comme par peur de réveiller quelque monstre endormi, quelqu'un se remit debout dans l'obscurité. Il se sentait malade, aussi malade que s'il sortait d'une longue fièvre. Tout semblait tourner autour de lui.

Il marcha droit devant lui, à pas prudents. Les murmures se rapprochaient et se faisaient de plus insistants. Soudain apparut au loin une autre silhouette, vraisemblablement humaine. L'être s'en approcha, presque effrayé. La personne face à lui arborait des traits doux et une longue chevelure noire. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés de noir et son visage pâle comme un crâne de squelette. Son cou était balafré d'une horrible cicatrice rouge.

- Bonjour, Eljin, dit-il d'une voix qui parut résonner, comme au travers d'un long couloir.

L'intéressé ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Elladan…

L'elfe hocha la tête en souriant.

- C'est exact, ravi de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié. Comme beaucoup d'autres personnes qui ont succombé de votre main. A ce propos…

Les murmures devinrent des paroles. D'autres personnes arrivèrent de tous côtés. Certains portaient sur le corps ou le visage des cicatrices, des blessures. Ils formèrent un cercle autour d'Eljin.

- C'est bien lui, dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Oui, c'est bien le meurtrier, dit un autre.

- Notre meurtrier…

Tous répétèrent « meurtrier », puis le cercle se rétrécit. Eljin porta la main à sa ceinture, mais il n'y avait nulle arme. Les morts tendaient leurs mains pâles vers lui tout en avançant.

- Suffit ! Reculez ! Hurla une voix.

Eljin rouvrit les yeux. Les victimes avaient disparues. Il n'y avait plus qu'une silhouette vêtue d'un habit bleu foncée très large et d'une capuche. Son visage était caché par un masque de bronze qui ne comportait aucun trou pour les yeux ni pour la bouche. Ses mains étaient, elles, recouvertes de gants de métal gris.

- Viens, dit-il sans autre forme d'introduction.

Eljin le suivit dans l'obscurité totale. Une porte s'ouvrit soudain dans les ténèbres. Elle débouchait sur un très long corridor, large d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Eljin ne parvint pas à voir le plafond en regardant en l'air. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères où étaient alignés des pierres grises de la forme d'un livre. Il en prit une et la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Son pouce toucha soudain un renflement et des pensées l'envahirent aussitôt. Des souvenirs. Il se vit fermier dans une plaine du Gondor. De stupeur, il lâcha la pierre qui se brisa contre le sol. Une longue plainte déchirante s'éleva dans la succursale.

L'autre personne agrippa Eljin par l'épaule et le tourna face à elle.

- Ne touche pas à ça !

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Répliqua-t-il, soudain énervé. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Où suis-je ?

- Où ? Répéta l'être. Où ? Où crois-tu que l'on va lorsque l'on est mortellement blessé à la nuque ?

La réplique figea l'elfe.

- Je suis… mort ?

- Oui. Mais pas tout à fait. Viens.

L'être l'entraîna le long du couloir, jusqu'à une autre porte. Eljin le détailla du regard. Il était impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, ni par l'apparence, ni par la voix.

Eljin et son mystérieux hôte arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce triangulaire. Divers sièges et livres la parsemaient, et un énorme globe de la taille d'un œuf de dragon se tenait au centre, une partie encastrée dans le sol. L'être prit un siège et fit signe à son invité d'en faire autant.

- Bien, dit-il. Tu m'as demandé qui je suis. Pour résumer, je suis l'archiviste de tout cela.

D'un geste large, il désigna les bibliothèques qu'ils venaient de parcourir.

- Et « tout cela », c'est quoi ? Demanda Eljin.

- La Terre du Milieu. Ses habitants. Tous. Y compris leurs dieux.

- Vous êtes…

- Je suis beaucoup de choses, et très peu. Je n'existe pas pour ceux de la Terre. Mais jadis, j'ai eu pour tâche de tous les créer. Et de les surveiller. De veiller à ce qu'en aucun cas l'étincelle de la vie qui s'est allumée il y a des âges ne s'éteigne.

- Et… Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans le Temple des Eternités. C'est ici qu'un jour très lointain, les six premiers dieux ont été nommés.

- Les six premiers dieux ? Murmura Eljin.

- Oui… Afin de protéger et de diriger l'humanité, il a été décidé jadis de nommer six dieux. Trois hommes, et trois femmes.

- Trois hommes… Vous voulez parler d'Agglartë ?

- Exactement, reprit-il. Arin, Hakunin, et toi-même, bien sûr, étiez le cinquantième Agglartë. Telle était la situation il y a quelques années. Et puis, comme tu le sais, les troubles ont commencé. Hakunin a tenté de te tuer…

- Mais il est mort, coupa Eljin. Je l'ai tué il y a plus de dix ans.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui, le problème, tu le sais. Lorsque Hakunin commença à perdre la raison, je m'intéressais de nouveau aux trois dieux. Et je découvris qu'Arin avait constitué toute une armée dans mon dos, et amassé bien trop de pouvoir… Et c'est pourquoi, le Renouveau devait avoir lieu.

- Qu'est-ce que le Renouveau ?

- Parfois, il est décidé que les six dieux en place doivent être remplacés. Alors, six autres sont nommés à leur place. Mais Arin l'a découvert… Et il a cherché chacun des Six, dans le but de les éliminer, afin qu'aucun autre dieu ne puisse le menacer. Et pour être certains que je ne puisse pas les ressusciter, il a absorbé leurs âmes.

- Qui… Qui étaient ces six dieux ? Demanda lentement Eljin, redoutant presque la réponse.

L'être poussa un long soupir.

- L'un d'entre eux, ce devait être toi. Mais Arin m'a devancé, et t'a corrompu… Quelle ironie. Celui qui devait être nommé dieu de la Justice s'est laissé berné par le spectre de la vengeance.

Il semblait plus parler pour lui-même.

- Le deuxième, continua-t-il, était Elladan.

Eljin ressentit comme un poids sur le cœur. Depuis son réveil dans ce lieu étrange, tout son passé semblait retomber lourdement sur lui.

- Des six dieux et déesses que j'ai nommé, il n'en reste que deux, conclut l'archiviste en regardant la paume de sa main gantée.

- Si c'est vous qui vous occupez de toute vie sur la Terre du Milieu, pourquoi ne le tuez vous pas tout simplement ?

- Je n'ai pas le… droit de supprimer la vie, murmura sombrement l'être. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en finir avec lui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai enfreint une des règles et sauvé ton âme.

- Moi ?... Marmonna Eljin le Noir.

- Toi. N'oublie pas que tu es le principal responsable de sa réussite actuelle. N'est-ce pas toi qui as éliminé physiquement toute personne capable de le menacer ? N'est-ce pas toi qui as permis la destruction de Fondcombe et de la Lorien ?

- Je… Balbutia Eljin. Je n'y suis pour rien… J'étais manipulé… Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais…

- Tu n'as jamais été manipulé. Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais. Tu n'as agi que par vengeance.

L'être parlait d'un ton indifférent, presque las.

- Non ! Cria-t-il soudain. Je voulais… Je voulais la revoir… Il m'avait promis…

- Bien sûr, c'aurait été tellement plus simple de te servir de Nariel Telcondar comme d'une excuse… Mais il aurait fallu énormément de sottise pour croire qu'Arin puisse te dire la vérité.

L'elfe posa ses deux mains sur son visage. Ses yeux le brûlaient. L'autre posa une main ferme sur son épaule et serra.

- L'heure n'est pas aux lamentations, dit-il avec raideur. Arin devient chaque heure plus puissant. Il ne reste plus qu'une barrière avant qu'il n'atteigne son objectif. Quelqu'un doit l'arrêter.

- Et vous voulez que ce soit moi… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es le seul à le pouvoir.

- Vous vous trompez. Je l'ai déjà affronté dans le passé, il me surpasse largement. Et il s'est rendu totalement immortel. Aucune blessure physique ou magique ne peut le tuer.

- Je n'ai pas parlé de le tuer. J'ai parlé de le stopper. La seule façon de mettre un dieu hors d'état de nuire, comme Arin l'a découvert, est d'absorber son âme.

Il (ou elle) claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un bourdonnement émana de l'énorme sphère qui sembla se remplir d'un brouillard gris opaque. Sa couleur vira au rouge, puis un pommeau en jaillit. L'être fit un geste gracieux de la main et une épée apparut. Elle semblait faite d'un seul morceau de métal noir de jais. Tout le long de la lame étaient gravées de runes étranges qui étincelaient d'une légère couleur bleutée. Sa garde était faite d'une matière inconnue proche de l'émeraude.

- Voici Fratricide, déclara l'être au masque de bronze. Sa lame a été conçue pour boire l'âme et l'énergie de tout être vivant avec laquelle elle entre en contact. Cette lame seule peut anéantir Arin.

Eljin eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas… Jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que survivre quelques instants dans un duel contre lui… Et de toutes façons, tout cela ne me concerne plus. La Terre du Milieu n'a jamais été ma patrie. Je suis né dans les profondeurs d'Elkhad, dans mes veines coulent le sang de ces abjects elfes rouges, et c'est pour moi la pire des malédictions. Je n'ai pas de passé. Rien ne me retient ici. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que je voulais… et elle ne se trouve plus en Terre du Milieu.

- Crois-tu qu'il te suffise de te dire cela pour être hors-jeu ? Cela te concerne. Cela te concerne même plus que jamais.

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et la sphère projeta une faible lumière orangée. En son sein, une image avait remplacé le brouillard. Le cœur d'Eljin sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il reconnut Nariel dans la sphère. Face à elle se trouvait Arin le Rouge. Une vive lumière pourpre illumina soudain la pièce. Arin était en train d'absorber l'énergie de la jeune elfe. Eljin se précipita contre la paroi de la sphère. L'image disparut presque aussitôt.

- Que penses-tu que le Dieu Sanglant fera lorsqu'il aura agenouillé toute la Terre ? Demanda l'être masqué. En Erebor se trouve actuellement le seul homme qui sache où se trouve Nariel Telcondar, l'une des deux derniers à pouvoir prétendre au Trône Divin. Si cet homme tombe entre les mains d'Arin…

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il reprit :

- Aussi je te le demande, Nerhoear Laiquaninwa, Eljin, où peu importe qui tu crois être. Comment peux-tu penser que tout ça ne te concerne pas ? Tu n'as jamais eu le choix.

En larmes, Eljin tomba à genoux. Son cœur battait trop fort sous sa poitrine. L'être au masque de bronze le saisit par les deux épaules et le força à lui faire face.

- Tu… tueras… Arin, cria-t-il en insistant sur ses mots.

L'être lui tendit la lame Fratricide. La main gauche d'Eljin se posa d'elle-même sur le pommeau, comme s'il ne la contrôlait pas. La pièce commença à trembler autour d'Eljin. Il vacilla et tomba face contre terre. Une dernière pensée traversa son esprit.

« Tu tueras Arin ».

A nouveau, le noir total.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Huit**

**L'humanité mérite une prière**

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Daïn d'un ton sec.

- Le pouvoir du Diamant de Terre nous permettra de renforcer nos soldats. Cela nous conférera un léger avantage en cas d'affrontement, déclara Gandalf.

- D'après ce que nous savons, les guerriers elfes rouges sont très bien entraînés, et portent des armures très solides. Mais elles restent vulnérables au feu.

- Oui, mais on peut être certain que le Dieu du Sang saura palier à cette faiblesse, commenta Celeborn. D'ailleurs, son pouvoir est tel qu'il pourrait à lui seul transformer cette montagne en un petit tas de poussière.

- Il faut attaquer, clama une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle du Trône. Innar marcha résolument vers le Trône et se tint face au Roi Daïn, le dos droit, les mains sur les hanches. On lisait une détermination féroce dans son regard. Celeborn ne pu retenir un petit rire moqueur.

- Nous sommes à peine assez nombreux, et les elfes rouges ne craignent ni les armes, ni les sorts.

- Peu importe les elfes rouges, répliqua Innar d'un ton cinglant. Notre ennemi se nomme Arin, le faux dieu. Sa mort signifiera la capitulation immédiate de tous nos ennemis.

Le roi de la Lorien pinça les lèvres, incapable de répondre. Il semblait croire qu'Innar bluffait. Face au trône, de nombreux soldats humains, elfes et nains écoutaient avec attention le capitaine du Gondor.

- Nous n'avons qu'une chose à faire : tandis que nos forces détourneront son armée de pacotille, vous, Gandalf, et moi-même, nous pénétrerons à l'intérieur de sa forteresse. Et une fois là-bas… nous en finirons, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Plusieurs soldats poussèrent des exclamations d'approbation, d'autres marmonnèrent d'un ton dubitatif.

- Un plan intéressant, fit Gandalf en dodelinant de la tête, mais comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour le détruire ?

Innar resta un instant silencieux, puis clama :

- Nous trouverons un moyen. Il y'en a forcément un.

Celeborn leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Daïn toussota en signe de désapprobation. A cet instant, un nain entra dans la salle en courrant.

- Roi Daïn ! Roi Daïn ! Cria-t-il. Nous avons capturé un elfe rouge !

Daïn, Gandalf et Innar se précipitèrent à l'entrée, où quatre nains armés de marteaux de guerre tenaient en respect un elfe tout de noir vêtu.

- Eljin ! Hurla Innar en se précipitant vers l'elfe rouge qui se tenait à genoux.

Dans un grand cri de rage, le capitaine se jeta sur Eljin et le renversa. Il serra ses mains autour de son cou, le faisant suffoquer.

- Séparez-les ! Cria Daïn. Vous deux, emmenez l'elfe rouge en cellule.

Deux nains saisirent Innar tandis que les deux autres conduisirent l'elfe rouge en direction de la prison.

Quelques instants après, Gandalf pénétra dans la chambre d'Innar. Celui-ci semblait d'humeur massacrante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Vous parler de notre prisonnier, répondit Gandalf avec calme.

- Lui ! Eh bien, pourquoi le gardez-vous en vie ? Ce monstre a tué des centaines d'innocents, est-il besoin de vous le rappeler ?

- Je sais, mais il y a autre chose.

- Quoi ?

Gandalf s'assit sur une chaise faite de pierre.

- Vous avez tout à l'heure évoqué un plan très ingénieux pour vaincre notre ennemi commun. Je crois qu'Eljin pourrait être le rouage qui vous manquait pour le rendre parfaitement opérationnel.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Innar en s'approchant de Gandalf, les sourcils froncés, son visage crispé par la fureur.

- Vous ne voyez pas ? Je vous avais dit que nous ne connaissions aucune faiblesse au Dieu du Sang. Mais si quelqu'un est susceptible d'en connaître une, c'est bien Eljin. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi Arin aurait-il jugé nécessaire de le supprimer ? Qui plus est, il est certainement la seule personne qui puisse nous donner la position du quartier général d'Arin.

Innar eut un mouvement de recul.

- Vous… Vous feriez confiance à ce traître ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Le capitaine du Gondor s'assit sur son lit, et inspira profondément.

- Alors, vous voulez que je libère un meurtrier en puissance, et que je l'arme en espérant qu'il s'attaquera à Arin ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas encore une fois choisir de nous trahir ?

- Moi, je vous le dis, répondit simplement Gandalf. Considérez que c'est un ordre d'Istari.

- Je me fiche des Istari, les rares d'entre vous encore en vie ont fui vers Valinor. Je suis l'héritier du Gondor et…

- Vous n'êtes rien pour le moment, coupa le mage. Le Gondor n'est qu'un fantôme. Vous ne pourrez prouver ce que vous êtes qu'après la chute d'Arin.

Innar resta sans rien dire quelques temps, puis Gandalf déclara, comme pour mettre fin à toute discussion :

- Libérez-le. Et rendez-lui son arme.

Le capitaine Innar haussa les épaules.

- Bien, monsieur l'Istari, lança-t-il.

Il dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux geôles, loin sous la salle du Trône, à des centaines de mètres sous terre. Une douzaine de nains armés de marteaux et de haches à double tranchant gardaient les lieux. Ils arboraient la tenue orange dorée et l'écusson typiques des guerriers d'Erebor. Les cellules étaient creusées directement dans la roche, et coupées du monde par des lourdes portes faites d'un alliage d'acier et de mythril. Innar s'adressa à l'un des gardiens, assis sur un tabouret.

- Eljin est là-dedans ? Dit-il en désignant l'une des portes.

Le nain confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Je dois lui parler, ajouta Innar.

- C'est vous qui voyez, dit le nain en se levant. Mais on n'a toujours pas réussi à lui faire dire quoi que ce soit. Et il mange pas non plus. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas les yeux grands ouverts, j'aurais juré qu'il était mort.

Le gardien passa sa main dans sa barbe et en retira un trousseau de clés. Il mit l'une d'elle dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

- Allez-y, je vous surveille.

Le prisonnier était assis sur son lit, lequel consistait en une planche de bois suspendue par des chaînes au mur. Innar fit quelques pas prudents sur le sol de pierre puis s'assit sur une chaise face à Eljin. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Tu vois, il y a à peine quelques jours de ça, commença le capitaine du Gondor, j'ai juré que je vengerais les centaines de morts que tu as engendré. Toutes ses familles déchirées, ces villes et villages incendiées... Je me demande d'ailleurs si tu as une vague idée du nombre de personnes que tu as lâchement assassiné… Enfin, peu importe. Et maintenant que je pourrais enfin faire ce dont je rêve depuis un bon moment déjà, il s'avère que Gandalf, du haut de sa splendide sagesse, décide que tu pourrais nous être utile. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a dans le crâne, mais il pense qu'apparemment tu pourrais _changer_…

Il expira avec dédain puis continua.

- Comme tu le sais certainement, tous les résistants à ton cher maître sont confinés ici, en Erebor, qui représente notre dernière défense avant la chute finale de la Terre du Milieu. Chute à laquelle tu as grandement participé, bien sûr. Or, peu de temps avant qu'on te balance dans cette cellule moisie, je me suis dit que plutôt que d'attendre qu'Arin, ce faux dieu, ne vienne nous assaillir ici, nous devrions rassembler toutes nos forces et marcher sur sa forteresse.

Innar toisa le visage de Eljin. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique et ses yeux étaient fixes. Aucun de ses muscles ne semblait bouger. La toge noire et crasseuse qu'il portait masquait ses mains et le plupart de son corps. Ses longs cheveux brun foncé étaient sales et coulaient autour de son front, baignés de sueur.

- Et pour cela, reprit Innar, nous devons connaître l'emplacement de cette forteresse.

Il marqua une pause, guettant une réaction de la part du prisonnier. Mais celui-ci continua de regarder dans le vide, sans montrer la moindre expression. Au comble de l'énervement, le capitaine Innar le saisit par les épaules et cria :

- Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Ou est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

Il le lâcha et se leva, puis s'avança vers la porte. Il frappa trois coups et le gardien ouvrit.

- Donnez-moi son arme, ordonna le capitaine du Gondor.

Le nain haussa les sourcils mais obtempéra. Il attrapa l'épée accrochée sur un mur. Innar la scruta attentivement, puis la brandit. Il la trouva étonnament légère et maniable, en dépit de sa taille et de l'épaisseur de la lame. La remettant au fourreau, il retourna s'asseoir.

- Il y a autre chose. Gandalf veut…

Il s'interrompit, puis pouffa de rire.

- L'Istari veut te rendre ta liberté en échange. Il pense que tu accepterais de tuer Arin pour nous. Personnellement, je doute que les monstres dans ton genre puisse un jour changer, mais il parait que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il lança l'épée à Eljin, qui bougea pour la première fois en l'attrapant au vol.

- Allez, va au diable, soupira Innar à mi-voix.

Avec lenteur, le prisonnier se leva puis marcha vers la sortie, au grand étonnement du gardien qui amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais s'arrêta sur un geste d'Innar.

Gandalf était plongé dans d'épais ouvrages intégralement rédigés en khuzdul, le dos voûté, griffonnant de temps à autres des éléments qu'il jugeait intéressant sur une feuille de papier jaunie. Il releva les yeux de son travail lorsque Innar pénétra en trombe dans les anciennes Archives de Rën.

- Est-il libre ? Demanda Gandalf en se replongeant dans son grimoire.

- Oh oui, fit le capitaine. Libre d'aller où il veut.

- Pourquoi ce ton ironique ?

Innar s'appuya sur le bureau auquel était installé l'Istari.

- C'est évident, non ? Nous avons perdu la seule personne qui aurait pu nous dire où se trouve Arin en ce moment. Nous l'avons laissé partir, sans rien en échange ! Tout ça en espérant qu'il se battra pour nous… Ce traître !

- Calmez-vous, Innar fils de Lenalia, dit Gandalf, les sourcils froncés. Je savais qu'il refuserait de parler. Il a subi un important choc.

- Oh, très bien, alors vous pouvez me dire comment vous comptez trouver la forteresse du faux dieu ?

- Vous souvenez-vous de l'Emeraude Sylvestre ? Demanda le magicien de but en blanc.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est la pierre précieuse que nous utilisions comme bouclier pour protéger la forêt de la Lorien. Elle a été volée par ce traître, juste sous nos yeux.

- Et vous connaissez également ceci ? Ajouta Gandalf en brandissant un diamant de la taille d'un œuf, brillant à la lumière des bougies.

- Vous l'avez appelé le Diamant de Terre, me semble-t-il, et vous avez dit que nous pourrions utiliser ses pouvoirs pour nous renforcer.

- Exact, voyez-vous, c'est la troisième pierre de ce type que j'ai découverte. La première était bien sûr l'Emeraude, en Lorien, et l'autre se nommait Perle des Nuages, et était cachée à Fondcombe. Chacune d'entre elle a les mêmes propriétés magiques, conférant à son utilisateur un grand pouvoir.

- Quel rapport avec le sujet qui nous occupe ? S'impatienta Innar.

- J'ai voulu en savoir davantage sur ces pierres, mais il n'y avait pratiquement aucun livre qui en traitait, sinon un livre qui en faisait mention, à Fondcombe. Or, cet ouvrage… Dit-il en tapotant le grimoire qu'il lisait, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière. Cet ouvrage très intéressant en parle abondamment, et les nomme les Quatre Clés.

- Quatre… Clés ? Répéta Innar avec étonnement.

- Oui, ce qui signifie qu'il y en a une quatrième. Et c'est la que cela devient intéressant. Il est décrit ici et en détail ce qu'il nomme… le Rubis de Lave. Mais il y a encore mieux. Regardez…

Il déplia un morceau de parchemin qui était en partie collé à une des pages du livre. Le capitaine y jeta un œil et vit qu'il représentait une carte.

- Le dessin est grossier, mais on reconnaît sans peine le nord de la Terre du Milieu. Ici, Fondcombe, là, la Lorien, et là, Erebor. Et ici, dit-il en pointant le doigt sur une tache noirâtre, l'emplacement du Rubis de Lave. L'endroit se nomme Elkhad, un mot venu d'un très ancien langage.

- Continuez, je vous prie, fit Innar, soudain intéressé.

- Eh bien, nous y voilà. Je vous avais dit il y a peu que je soupçonnais Arin d'utiliser un objet de grand pouvoir magique pour maintenir l'immortalité de ses troupes.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que c'est bien cette pierre ?

- Excellente question. Dans la description que ce grimoire donne de la pierre et de ses capacités, il est dit qu'elle peut donner à son porteur le pouvoir des flammes et des profondeurs, ainsi que celui de contrôler le flux des âmes…

- Donc, d'empêcher la mort.

- Exactement.

Innar se pencha davantage sur la carte et caressa l'emplacement du Rubis.

- Tout concorde…

Gandalf hocha la tête, un sourire furtif illuminant son visage.

- Que sont devenues les autres pierres ? Demanda le capitaine du Gondor.

- Selon mes informateurs, il semble qu'Arin s'en soit emparé. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, un individu aussi assoiffé de pouvoir que lui ne dédaignerait pas de si puissants artefacts.

Le capitaine Innar inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et se leva. Il se sentait à la fois calme et empli d'une grande énergie. Il avait l'impression que tout son avenir lui avait été révélé. Gandalf essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front puis demanda :

- Vous comprez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?...

- Oui, répondit l'héritier du Gondor. Cela signifie qu'il est temps pour tous les hommes libres de la Terre du Milieu d'affronter leurdestin. Il faut rassembler toutes nos armées. Tous, nains, hommes et elfes, nous devons nous préparer à nous battre. L'Aube arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre Neuf**

**Le Rouge et le Noir**

La Sombre Forteresse d'Elkhad était située au fin fond d'un étroit canyon, dont la forme sinueuse serpentait au travers d'un plateau où l'on ne distinguait guère de vie. L'obscurité était totale. La lune était masquée par d'épais nuages noirs qui semblaient se regrouper au-dessus de l'immense donjon. La seule source de lumière émanait de centaines, peut-être de milliers de torches, portées par une longue cohorte de nains et d'hommes, en marche vers le bastion du Dieu Sanglant.

Innar Denasio, capitaine du Gondor, héritier par sa mère du trône du Gondor, se sentait étonnamment calme, bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il marchait à sa mort. Il arborait une armure faite d'un alliage de mythril et d'or ainsi qu'un bandeau bleu qui tenait fermement attachés ses cheveux noirs frisés. A sa droite, Elrohir et Loaven semblaient nettement moins détendus. Elrohir tripotait continuellement le pommeau de son sabre d'une main tremblotante. Daïn, quant à lui, tirait sur sa pipe avec une légère impatience.

- Après conscription, nous avons à peu près trois milles gardiens nains, épaulés par deux milles soldats du Gondor et du Rohan, déclara Gandalf le Blanc à l'attention d'Innar. Mille cent archers se tiendront sur trois rangs derrière eux.

- Très bien, répondit l'héritier. Avez-vous fait disposer la cavalerie à l'arrière, ainsi que je l'ai demandé ?

- Oui. Cinq cents cavaliers auxquels l'on doit ajouter moins d'une centaine de chevaliers de Fondcombe.

- C'est stupide, lança Elrohir. A quoi la cavalerie va-t-elle servir si elle est située derrière et non devant ?

- Je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder à le comprendre, rétorqua simplement Innar.

De léger bruits retentirent à moins d'un kilomètre devant, s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure que l'armée des peuples libres s'approchait de la Forteresse. Ils parvirent enfin à quelque cinq cents mètres des murailles d'Elkhad. La porte grande ouverte laissait passer des milliers d'elfes rouges, tel un flot de sang s'écoulant des entrailles de la terre.

- Près de dix mille, murmura Daïn, avec un mélange d'amusement et d'appréhension. Comme prévu. Ca nous laisse à peu près à égalité.

Les soldats elfes rouges étaient si silencieux et immobiles qu'on eu dit des statues. Leurs deux premiers rangs étaient composés de lanciers qui brandissaient des hallebardes de quelque trois mètres de long terminées par une lame pointue et acérée.

Alors, à pas lents et précis, le capitaine Innar s'avança, puis se tourna vers les siens. Il ôta du fourreau et brandit l'épée que lui avait offerte Elrohir quelques heures plus tôt, et de nombreux soldats poussèrent des murmures de stupeur en reconnaissant l'arme nommée Anduril, la flamme de l'Ouest, l'épée reforgée du légendaire roi Ellessar. Elle était identique à celle qui avait pourfendu tant d'Orcs en Minas Tirith et jusqu'au devant de la Porte Noire, à l'exception d'un morceau de tissu rouge qu'Innar avait attaché au-dessus de la garde. D'une voix grave et profonde, il entonna le chant des Peuples de l'Aube.

_Arin and his men_

_Stole the souls from their bed_

_And bound them in them bones_

_The Earth is ours _

_And by our powers_

_Where we will, we'll fight_

L'armée toute entière reprit à son tour :

_Let's go, all together_

_Brand our colours high_

_Eldars__, dwarves and humans,_

_Never shall we die_

La dernière note fut ponctuée par un éclair qui zébra le ciel, bientôt accompagné par un bruit de tonnerre retentissant. D'autres éclairs claquèrent tout autour du Donjon. Innar plissa les yeux et vit une silhouette à son sommet. « Il préfère ne pas participer à la bataille… pensa-t-il. Tant pis pour lui. J'irais le chercher après avoir écrasé toutes ses forces »

Les elfes rouges se mirent soudain en branle, comme un seul homme. La première de ligne de piquiers abaissa ses lances et avança.

- Maintenant ! Cria Loaven.

A ce signal, chaque soldat passa son épée, marteau ou flèche, qu'ils avaient pris soin d'enduire d'un liquide inflammable, au travers de la flamme de leurs torches. Une vive lueur émana soudain de l'Armée des Peuples Libres. Il y eut une clameur, puis Innar abaissa son épée en criant :

- Tireeez !

Un millier de flèches enflammées prirent leur envol et touchèrent de plein fouet les rangs ennemis. Beaucoup d'elfes rouges virent leur armure prendre feu, et leur corps réduit en cendres en peu de temps. Changeant de stratégie, ils s'écartèrent, laissant le passage du centre libre. Des morts-vivants passèrent et se positionnèrent en rangs désordonnés devant eux. Innar compris aussitôt.

- Ils vont s'en servir comme boucliers… Sonnez la charge, ordonna-t-il au Roi Daïn.

Daïn hocha la tête, puis brandit son lourd marteau de guerre en hurlant :

- Chargez !

Dans un grondement terrifiant qui se reporta en écho contre les parois du canyon, hommes, nains et elfes se précipitèrent vers l'armée ennemie, Innar, Daïn, Elrohir et Gandalf en tête. Presque simultanément, une pluie intense commença à tomber, transformant la terre meuble en boue. Les deux armées se faisaient face, se rapprochant à toute vitesse. Le choc allait être terrible.

Du haut de sa tour, le Dieu du Sang Arin, maître des elfes rouges, se délectait de ce spectacle. Il aurait pu aider ses troupes, il aurait pu faire disparaître cette armée orgueilleuse comme le vent balaye une botte de foin, il aurait pu lui-même tuer ce jeune sot qui se prétendait héritier d'un royaume moribond. Mais il s'en était abstenu. Pour lui, il n'y avait nulle chose plus belle qu'une bataille sanglante, où les morts pleuvaient et où la violence était magnifiée. Il sourit en entendant soudain des pas derrière lui. Sans se retourner, il dit d'un ton très calme :

- Exactement dans les temps.

Il s'accouda contre l'un des créneaux et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Face à lui se tenait Eljin, ses mains trempées du sang de cinquante Horfans.

- La mort n'est vraiment qu'un contretemps, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

Eljin ne répondit pas. Le Seigneur du Sombre Trône s'approcha de lui nonchalamment et tendit sa main droite, paume ouverte. Son adversaire recula d'un pas et posa les deux mains sur le pommeau de Fratricide. Il la sortit dans un léger bruit de frottement métallique et la leva au-dessus de son visage. Arin porta les mains à ses épaules, et détacha sa cape. Puis il croisa les bras et, d'un même mouvement, dégaina deux lames recourbées et repoussa sa cape, révélant une armure d'un rouge éclatant, recouvertes de pointes acérées. Elle était couverte de taches d'un rouge plus sombre qui ressemblait à du sang.

- Je pensais bien que ça finirait comme ça, déclara Arin. En fait, je l'espérais.

- Tu parles trop, répliqua Eljin.

Arin se détourna et pouffa de rire. Il se passa une fraction de seconde puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le Seigneur Sanglant se rua sur son adversaire, les deux lames en avant. Eljin contourna l'attaque de son mieux puis le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule.

Plus bas, l'affrontement tournait au massacre. Les corps sans vie s'accumulaient dans les deux camps, et les guerriers devaient presque escalader les monceaux de cadavres pour affronter l'armée ennemie. Des flots de sang inextinguibles vinrent se mêler à la boue. Innar se battait de toutes ses forces, plongé au cœur de la mêlée. Anduril tournoyait, fauchait, tranchait, sa lame pénétrant et sortant, couverte de sang sombre.

Alors que la bataille était déjà bien engagée, des rugissements retentirent à la sortie du canyon. Des centaines de Lakans chargeaient les armées des Peuples de l'Aube, qui se retrouvèrent prise en étau. Mais le roi Celeborn, posté à l'arrière avec la cavalerie, ordonna à ses hommes de faire volte-face. Ainsi, le jeune héritier avait vu juste en pensant que leurs ennemis tenteraient de les prendre ainsi au piège.

A son signal, cavaliers humains et elfes, l'arme hors du fourreau, se mirent au pas. Alors que les Lakans n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, les cavaliers des Peuples de l'Aube forcèrent l'allure. D'un même mouvement, les deux vagues d'assaut qui se faisaient face lancèrent leurs montures au triple galop. Un terrible bruit de tonnerre secoua tout le canyon. Les Lakans ennemis montrèrent les crocs, de la bave coulant de leurs babines.

- Vos lances ! Hurla Celeborn en tentant de dominer le tumulte.

Les lanciers elfes, montés sur leurs puissants chevaux, dardèrent leurs javelots vers les cieux, puis, d'une forte impulsion, les lancèrent vers leurs ennemis. La plupart des cavaliers elfes étaient des soldats émérites et leurs tirs firent presque tous mouche, mais les Lakans, bêtes redoutables, furent peu nombreux à tomber, leur peau épaisse les protégeant des pointes des lances.

Ce fut comme si tout s'était passé au ralenti. Les deux armées s'entrechoquèrent de plein fouet, des armes et armures volèrent en éclats, des hurlements de douleur, d'agonie ou de fureur firent trembler la terre, des montures s'effondrèrent, blessées à mort. Celeborn détourna de justesse une lance pointée vers lui et frappa de la pointe de sa lame dans le cou de la femme elfe qui le chargeait.

Le duel s'éternisait au sommet du donjon. Ni Eljin ni Arin ne semblait pouvoir prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Il se battait tantôt de leurs lames aiguisées, tantôt de leurs mains nues, parfois à grand renfort de sortilèges qui firent s'effondrer des pans entiers de créneaux. Arin bloqua soudain la lame de son opposant et frappa du poing. Eljin tomba en arrière avec un râle de souffrance : des pointes de l'armure du Dieu Sanglant s'étaient brisés et enfoncées dans sa chair. Profitant de son avantage, Arin créa une énorme colonne de flammes qui balaya tout autour de lui. Eljin n'eut que le temps de créer une sorte de cocon de glace pour se protéger tandis qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal.

- C'est tout ? Clama-t-il avec un ton de fier dédain, bien que l'épuisement déforma sa voix.

Les lèvres d'Arin s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Dans un mouvement si rapide que Eljin ne put le suivre des yeux, Arin le Rouge plongea sur lui, ses deux lames en avant. L'une d'elles fit sauter Fratricide des mains de son possesseur tandis que l'autre frôla son front, emportant une mèche de cheveux qui partit au vent. C'est à cet instant qu'Eljin comprit dans un frémissement qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid environnant que depuis le début de leur affrontement, Arin ne s'était pas battu. Il s'amusait simplement, comme un chat joue avec une souris avant sa mise à mort…

Grâce à leurs armes enflammées, l'infanterie des Peuples de l'Aube causait énormément de pertes aux rangs ennemis. Après plus de deux heures de lutte acharnée, ils parvinrent finalement aux portes du donjon. Massives et taillées dans la roche, elles semblaient avoir été conçues pour résister aux plus puissantes armes de siège. Innar sentit soudain quelque chose s'animer en lui. Quelque chose… de très puissant. Il ordonna aux soldats autour de lui de s'écarter puis brandit son épée à deux mains vers le ciel zébré d'éclairs. La lame s'illumina d'une vive couleur flamboyante. Dans un vacarme effrayant, une fantastique onde d'énergie frappa l'entrée de la forteresse qui s'effondra, révélant des centaines d'elfes de sang, dernières forces d'élite avant l'ultime danger : Arin lui-même.

A l'arrière, les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien. Les lakans se montraient indiscutablement plus forts, bien que moins nombreux. Le Roi de la Lorien se fit soudain renversé par la charge féroce d'une des terribles bêtes. La monstrueuse créature dévora la monture de Celeborn tandis que celui-ci s'appuyait sur sa lance pour se remettre debout. Sa jambe droite le faisait souffrir atrocement. Ayant terminé son repas, le lakan se tourna vers le roi et un grognement lugubre retentit de sa gueule ensanglantée. Celeborn fit glisser sa main libre jusqu'au fourreau de sa dague. Sa prise était encore ferme mais sa chute et ses blessures l'avait affaibli, et un sa vue se brouillait. Le monstre s'approcha à pas de loup, la gueule ouverte. Soudain, un javelot siffla dans les airs et se planta dans son épaule, manquant sa tête de peu.

Se retournant de son mieux, Celeborn vit Elrohir, une épée d'elfe rouge à la main, courir vers lui. Le lakan fléchit soudain ses deux pattes avant, se préparant à bondir. Elrohir plongea également, poussant le roi pour l'écarter de la trajectoire de la bête. Le roi Celeborn sentit les terribles griffes le frôler. Il se releva, sa dague sortie du fourreau, tandis qu'Elrohir faisait de même. La bête se retrouva encerclée. Les deux elfes l'attaquèrent simultanément, mais leurs armes ne parvinrent qu'à laisser quelques éraflures sur le cuir du lakan, qui poussa un hurlement féroce.

- Ca se présente mal… Cria Elrohir pour couvrir le tumulte de la bataille.

Celeborn hocha la tête et relança son attaque. Il parvint à enfoncer sa dague près de la gorge de la monstrueuse bête, mais celle-ci, énervée par la blessure, frappa de ses deux pattes avant tout autour de lui. Le roi de la Lorien sentit avec douleur les os de son épaule se briser. Il chût dans un bruit métallique, presque assommé. Elrohir le rejoignit en courant et le releva d'une main ferme. Le lakan attaqua de nouveau, et le fils d'Elrond n'eut que le temps d'écarter Celeborn avant qu'une lourde patte griffue ne s'abatte sur lui. Elrohir fut frappé de plein fouet et les griffes tranchantes comme des rasoirs balafrèrent son torse. Un filet de sang coula aussitôt, tandis que l'elfe s'effondra au sol avec un cri de douleur.

Le lakan approcha son énorme gueule du corps faiblement animé d'Elrohir, et se prépara à dévorer sa proie, mais le roi de la Lorien détourna son attention en tirant une flèche qui transperça l'un de ses yeux. La bête, à moitié aveugle, poussa un grognement suraigu et mordit, griffa, sans parvenir à toucher les deux elfes. Finalement, épuisé, exsangue, le monstre s'effondra sur le flanc dans un dernier râle.

Arin et Eljin se battaient avec plus d'énergie que jamais, déployant toutes leurs techniques à l'épée ainsi que de nombreux sortilèges qui firent s'effondrer une large partie des créneaux. Le Dieu Sanglant était indiscutablement le plus rapide et disposait d'un pouvoir magique nettement supérieur, et la fatigue frappait Eljin plus sûrement que le fer.

On entendit soudain des cris et des bruits métalliques à l'étage inférieur. Eljin fut déconcentré un court instant, et aussitôt son adversaire le désarma à nouveau. Ils se précipitèrent l'un contre l'autre et roulèrent à terre. Eljin griffa le Dieu du Sang de ses ongles, balafrant son visage. Celui-ci se pencha et le mordit au cou, laissant une longue marque sanguinolente près de sa jugulaire. Il plaça ses mains autour du coup d'Eljin le Noir et serra. Celui-ci, suffoquant, tenta d'attraper son épée. Puis, tout à coup, le Seigneur des Elfes Rouges lâcha sa prise en poussant un hurlement déchirant.

Les deux ennemis se relevèrent presque simultanément. Un nouvel adversaire venait d'apparaître au sommet de la tour : Innar l'Héritier. Frappant de toute sa force, il avait grièvement blessé Arin le Rouge, le forçant à lâcher Eljin.

- Ne vas pas croire que j'ai fait ça pour t'aider, clama Innar à l'attention d'Eljin.

Celui-ci gardait sa main appuyée contre son cou, qui continuait de saigner abondamment.

- Pas de risque, répondit-il d'une voix éreintée, tout en récupérant son arme au sol.

Le Seigneur Sanglant s'appuya sur la dernière lame qui lui restait. A cet instant, quelque chose sembla… _remuer _sous la peau du Dieu. Un instant après, une vive lumière rouge s'embrasa, aveuglant Eljin et Innar. Arin cria de tous ses poumons, puis son cri se transforma en un hurlement rauque. La lumière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Arin venait de révéler sa forme divine.

Sa peau s'était couverte d'écailles brunes, ses yeux rouges semblaient s'être mués en deux horribles flammes, tandis que deux ailes de plumes avaient jailli du haut de son dos. Elles étaient d'une couleur blanche grisâtre, comme couvertes d'une sorte de poussière ou de moisissure. Il était beaucoup plus grand, également, et dépassait ses deux adversaires de plus de deux têtes, bien qu'il se tenait légèrement voûté. Enfin, deux longues cornes avaient poussé sur le crâne du Dieu du Sang. Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un hurlement terrifiant.

Eljin ne perdit pas à un instant. Il lança son épée à Innar, qui la réceptionna _in extremis_, puis créa un bouclier fait d'énergie magique et contourna Arin. L'héritier du Gondor se mit en position de combat, attendant que le Dieu monstrueux se détourne pour l'attaquer.

Le donjon tout entier se mit tout à coup à trembler. Des fissures apparurent qui s'élargirent rapidement. Les nuages s'étirèrent en un large tourbillon qui se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Le vent se leva en violentes rafales.

- Il va créer une tornade ! Hurla Eljin.

Innar ne l'entendit presque pas dans le terrible vacarme.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Eljin lança quelques sorts de glace vers Arin. Celui-ci créa une énorme sphère de flammes et la projeta contre l'elfe, qui la bloqua en faisant apparaître sphère identique, plus petite. Les deux sortilèges explosèrent simultanément, dans un déluge de feu et de lumière. Le Dieu du Sang se jeta contre Eljin le Noir et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Ses griffes difformes lacérèrent l'armure de cuir de son opposant. Il y eut un bruit semblable à un craquement d'os et Arin se raidit. Dans le tumulte, Innar s'était glissé dans le dos Dieu Sanglant et l'avait transpercé à l'aide de Fratricide.

Des éclairs jaillirent de la large blessure. Ils parcoururent le long de la lame et frappèrent les poings serrés de l'héritier. Celui-ci cria de douleur. L'épée toute entière s'était mise à vibrer, de plus en plus fort, en émettant un bruit suraigu. Eljin parvint à se dégager de l'emprise du mourant et s'écarta en boitant. La lame éclata soudain dans un vacarme assourdissant et une lueur éblouissante.

Lorsque Eljin put de nouveau voir, Arin avait disparu, la lame Fratricide était en morceaux et Innar étaient à genoux, ses mains couvertes de sang crispées contre le cœur, comme sous l'emprise d'une vive douleur. D'autres soldats firent leur apparition. L'un d'entre eux reconnut Eljin et alerta les autres. Deux d'entre eux dardèrent leurs épées vers lui tandis qu'un autre le saisissait aux épaules pour le forcer à se lever. Un autre homme, habillé d'une large toge blanche, pénétra à son tour sur les lieux. Il posa une main douce sur la poitrine du jeune Innar et marmonna quelques paroles. L'héritier ôta ses mains et, tournant le visage vers l'autre, murmura dans un sourire :

- Merci, Gandalf.

- Monseigneur, s'exclama l'un des soldats. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

Innar jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe puis répondit en tentant de reprendre son souffle :

- Emmenez-le.

Il s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention au regard d'Eljin le Noir.

- Alors… Dit Gandalf. C'est terminé ?

- Non, répondit Innar en regardant ses hommes emmener l'elfe. Maintenant, tout peut commencer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Dix**

**Un Nouvel Espoir**

A un jour de tempête succédait un jour radieux. Le ciel était sans un nuage et il faisait étonnamment chaud. La foule était immense au pied des ruines de Minas Tirith. La reconstruction commençait à peine, mais les efforts du peuple du Gondor avaient été décuplés par la réapparition d'un héritier du trône.

Pour Innar, c'était comme si tout le stress accumulé ces derniers mois s'était relâché ce jour. Il se cramponnait presque à son trône de bois couvert d'or feuilleté, le dos très raide, le regard fixe, un peu de sueur coulant le long de son cou. Il regarda ses mains. Il avait pu en nettoyer le sang, mais deux brûlures très nettes étaient apparues dans ses paumes, lorsque le pommeau de l'épée Fratricide était devenu brûlant au contact du Dieu Sanglant.

Un vieil homme à la peau noueuse, le nouvel intendant, déposa avec une lenteur respectueuse la couronne du Gondor sur la tête d'Innar, geste accueilli par des torrents d'applaudissements et de vivats. Deux hommes drapés du blanc symbolique de la Cité apportèrent Anduril, la Flamme de l'Ouest, reposant sur un coussin de soie rouge brodé de fil d'or, et un bouclier fait d'acier forgé, sur lequel avait été gravé le symbole stylisé de l'Arbre des Rois. Innar pensa avec une certaine déception qu'aucune graine n'avait pu en être retrouvé, mais ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance…

La seconde cérémonie commença aussitôt que le couronnement fut terminé. Un nain à la barbe si longue qu'elle dépassait sa ceinture sortit d'un coffre de bois et de cuivre un collier étincelant fait d'or et d'un diamant d'une pureté parfaite. Toujours cramponné à son siège royal par le stress, le nouveau roi du Gondor se pencha en avant, tandis que le nain attacha le collier autour de son cou. Innar regarda la pierre précieuse avec admiration et chuchota à son Intendant :

- Est-ce… le Diamant de Terre ?

- Certes, répondit le vieil homme, une pierre somptueuse pour un couronnement impérial… Le Roi Daïn y a tenu personnellement.

Impérial… Ce mot résonna dans la tête d'Innar. Il n'était plus simplement le Roi du Gondor. Une réunion avait eu lieu la nuit même de la victoire sur Arin, réunissant les principaux dirigeants nains, elfes et humains. Tous avaient conclu que l'ancienne organisation du pouvoir était la principale cause de la débâcle initiale des peuples libres. Trop divisés… La décision fut presque unanime. Les anciens royaumes reprendraient leurs prérogatives, mais désormais, ils se réuniraient de façon mensuelle sous la tutelle d'un Empereur, et prendraient ensemble les décisions. Et c'était lui, le vainqueur du Dieu Sanglant, de par sa nature divine et son ascendance royale, révélées par Gandalf le Blanc, qui avait été élu Empereur de la Terre du Milieu.

- Gloire à l'Empereur ! Cria la foule.

La nuit tomba, et on tira un grand feu d'artifice.

Innar jeta un regard ému au ciel. Un Empire… Un gigantesque Empire… Non pas une tyrannie érigée par les armes, comme l'auraient vu Sauron ou Melkor, mais un Empire fondé par la volonté des Peuples de l'Aube…

A des kilomètres de là, au Nord, dans les ruines de la cité de Fondcombe, une toute autre cérémonie avait lieu. Les elfes pensaient leurs plaies, reconstruisaient leurs demeures… et honoraient leurs morts. Leur peuple, déjà fort affaibli par l'émigration, s'était vu très diminué par la terrible guerre qui venait de s'achever. Celeborn présidait l'enterrement des fils jumeaux d'Elrond. Elladan… et Elrohir.

Le souvenir de ce jour le hanta de nouveau. Il se revit extirpant le corps d'Elrohir de sous le cadavre du lakan. Il revit les horribles blessures qui le balafraient, son teint pâle… Il entendit de nouveau au creux de son oreille ses derniers mots… « Pardonne-lui… pour mon frère ».

Le Roi de la Lorien prononça un discours en l'honneur du dernier des fils d'Elrond. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour lui. Tandis que ses mots évoquaient la vie de l'elfe qui était mort dans ses bras, ses pensées se fixaient sur son père. Où était-il à présent ? Il ne s'était pas présenté à l'enterrement de ses deux fils… peut-être n'en avait-il même rien su… Sa gorge était sèche, tout comme ses yeux qui le brûlaient. Il conclut sur ses mots :

- Tous, nous avons eu notre lot de souffrances, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas la fin. Aujourd'hui, tout commence.

Les corps furent portés en terre. Les blessures se cicatrisaient. La Terre du Milieu toute entière fêtait le retour du calme. Ce qui avait été détruit allait être rebâti. Mais pas à l'identique. C'était un monde nouveau qui était né des cendres de l'ancien.

_N__erhoear Laiquaninwa_

**Fin** (possible)


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

- Ils vous ont relâché, alors ?

- Grâce à Gandalf, sans doute.

Le cheval brun s'agita, mais son cavalier le tint fermement.

- Et vous partez déjà … ?

- Je crois qu'il va falloir un long moment avant d'obtenir leur pardon.

- Oh, je pense que tout le monde a compris que ce n'est pas vraiment vous qui…

- Détrompez-vous. C'était bel et bien moi. Et ce n'est pas le pardon que je cherche, quoi qu'il en soit.

- Ah oui ?

Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent d'un jeune chêne.

- Il me faudra beaucoup de temps. Mais je ne compte pas revenir avant une longue période. Ma route sera probablement sinueuse et dangereuse.

- Arin vous a menti. Elle n'a jamais été aux Terres Immortelles pendant tout ce temps.

- Je sais. Mais je ne vais pas à l'Ouest.

- Ah… L'Est est une terre encore vierge, et sauvage… Mais savez-vous au moins où chercher ?

- Absolument pas.

Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils.

- Mais je trouverais. De toutes façons, nous les elfes avons l'éternité devant nous… enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Le silence, de nouveau.

- Vous savez, vous auriez dû assister à l'enterrement d'Elrohir et d'Elladan.

Elrond soupira.

- Pourquoi ? C'est en partie ma faute s'il est mort. Lui à choisi de se battre, moi, j'ai préféré la fuite. Et c'est lui qui a eu raison…

Le vent se leva, faisant chahuter les arbres et claquant quelques portes.

- C'est la fin de mon très cher frère, sans aucun doute, reprit l'autre elfe, mais vous connaissez le proverbe… « Il y a toujours un autre ennemi ».

- Oui. Mais cette fois, nous serons prêt à l'affronter.

- Allez savoir… Nous disions la même chose après avoir vaincu Sauron.

Elrond remarqua deux blessures rougies à moitié cicatrisées sur la nuque de son interlocuteur.

- Vous avez été blessé au cou ?

Celui-ci tâta les plaies.

- Ce n'est rien. Arin m'a mordu… Je dois partir, ajouta-t-il en voyant le soleil toucher l'horizon.

- Bonne chance, mon ami.

- Merci.

Sur ses paroles, Nerhoear Laiquaninwa donna un coup de talon à sa monture et disparu au triple galop derrière l'horizon. Toujours plus loin vers l'Est.


End file.
